Spirit of Vengeance
by Cabriel
Summary: When Ron felt he had failed his best friend and caused her pain, he could only think of one thing to make ammends: Retribution. But his thirst for revenge was strong and when the wicked and the damned threatened his friends, they shall taste his Vengeance
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any Marvel Characters that may be mentioned in this fic.

Warning: Fic may be dark. Rater R for violence and situations.

Spirit of Vengeance

Prologue 

Seventeen year-old Ron Stoppable ran through the maze of Motor Ed's Junkyard bleeding, hurt and searching for his best friend, Kim Possible. Earlier they were fighting Motor Ed's gang for their life and got separated.

And now, he had lost her. This mission was a big mistake from the time they accepted the assignment, nothing went right and Ron had a feeling that it would get worse.

Not that the fact that there was a three foot steel pipe embedded by Motor Ed on his shoulder would consider the situation better but somehow, Ron felt that this night would turn sour.

"Come on, KP. Where are you?" he mumbled through the pain he was experiencing. Excruciating yet he needed the pipe on his shoulder to stop the bleeding until help arrived. But that could be minutes away and he needed to get to Kim as fast as he could.

If he could find his way out of the maze.

A high-pitched scream echoed through the yard and Ron frantically searched its source.

"I'm coming KP!" Ron shouted as he ignored the pain and ran towards her friend. It took him a few moments to find his bearings and found a path.

Unfortunately, a rather large monster truck came charging from the path and Ron stumbled back to dodge it. Lying on the ground, he tried to focus but suddenly head a loud roar of an engine and felt intense pain from his arm and then nothing.

Looking at his left arm, he saw a set of tire tracks wider than his arm _over_ his now crushed arm.

He realized then that one of the trucks ran over him. Ron almost passed out from the pain but his determination to get to Kim was greater.

Standing up, he ran towards his destination while avoiding the monster trucks but it was near to futile. One of them clipped his shoulders forcing him sprawling down. He saw one of the trucks coming towards him but he lacked the strength to move as quick as he would like and the truck rolled over his lower right leg.

Ron screamed almost inhumanly when the wheel crushed his leg. With all remaining strength and consciousness, Rom crawled underneath a pile of junk. Tears from the pain blurred his vision but he knew he was safe in the meantime.

But he needed to get to Kim. Gathering as much courage as he could muster, Ron tried to crawl towards Kim but his strength dwindled. But he could not just give up.

_Show me your spirit._ Ron suddenly heard a ghostly voice but when he looked around, he saw nothing.

"I must be seeing things," he mumbled as the pain got the better of him. His eyes were growing heavier by the second but still he pushed on.

_Show me your strength._ Again, Ron turned to find the owner of the voice but saw nothing.

"Now is not the time to be hallucinating, Ron. Get to KP," he told himself as he emerged from the pile of junk. Standing on his good leg, Ron huffed in fatigue as he hobbled to find Kim.

_Show me your thirst for justice._ The voice merely fueled his determination and proceeded forth. Ron felt that someone was watching him but then, he had more important matters to attend to.

However, the last thing the voice said chilled his spine.

_Show me your thirst for vengeance._

……

Motor Ed heard the sirens as he withdrew his member from his victim's body. He was just getting started and the police spoiled his 'fun' for him.

"Let's ride!" he did an air guitar in triumph as he entered his monster truck and started the engine. He rode the length of the road but then made a u-turn and grinned.

"No witnesses, OOHHH YYEAAH!" he shouted and accelerated his truck towards the helpless body of his victim. As he was nearing his victim, a lone figure jumped down from one of the car piles towards him giving an inhuman scream.

Motor Ed did not see it coming when the figure with such agility stabbed him on the chest with a steel pipe, impaling him on his truck. The truck veered off course and missed its target by a long shot.

Motor Ed crashed into a pile of cars creating a chain reaction, making the piled cars around him bury the mad mechanic under tons of steel.

The figure, due to his injuries, landed badly that he heard his good leg snap when he landed. Stumbling to the ground, the figure cried in pain as he composed himself.

"That was the stupidest thing you have ever done, Ron Stoppable," he said as he immediately turned to lie on his stomach.

But when he looked up and saw Motor Ed's victim, his heart stopped.

"KP!" Ron called out as he crawled towards his best friend who lay there, in the middle of the yard naked and abused. Using his only working limb, Ron propelled himself towards her and all consequences to his body from his self-abuse be damned.

When he reached her, he saw what damage Motor Ed had done.

Kim was naked from the waist down. Her top was torn but he could see the seeds of her attacker all over her lower body. Sitting up meant more pain for Ron but he did and shook her friend. When that did not raise her, with his good arm, he pulled her towards him and cradled her towards him.

He removed his shirt to cover Kim's exposed body and suddenly, Kim woke up screaming and clawing.

"It's okay KP. It's me," Ron cooed her until she slowly stopped. Kim realized the security she felt when she was in Ron's arms and snuggled on to his chest and cried.

No word could he say would bring comfort to his friend. He merely sat there and caressed her, making her feel safe.

"I'm sorry KP," Ron whispered and he glared at the pile of cars that had toppled onto Motor Ed.

If he was not dead, Ron vowed retribution.

The flashing lights of emergency units told Ron that they were going to be all right. With the last of his remaining strength, he took a deep breath and darkness took him.

_I have chosen._ The voice went unheard as paramedic units went on the two unconscious teens.

_Vengeance shall live again._

/end of prologue/

A/n: This is my first attempt in a dark fic so no go to hell type reviews. I'm not sure it I'm going to continue this but let me know okay?


	2. Bloodlines

Chapter I: Bloodlines

Blood is the line to our past. It is the way into our selves that transcends generations of history and as such, the ancestors inherit their predecessor's lives, soul and sometimes… they inherit a curse.

A curse will continue to take effect until the last of the line would expire. And a curse is a heavy burden to bear.

Lives had been shattered by a curse. Families broken, love ones scorned and enlightenment vanishes.

In an odd and sick way, a curse could be the way towards salvation. But what was salvation to a soul burned by the fires of hell?

The curse began in the year 1867 when the first people founded Middleton when Dimwald Possible founded the first gold in Mt. Middleton. Soon, other settlers arrived in the Gold Rush claiming lands left and right. The prospect of gold attracted families from all over the land and sometimes overseas.

The Rockwellers, the Flaggs, the Platts just to name a few were settlers from the east. And some came from the west.

Brighton Stoppable left the untamed lands of Texas to seek his fortune in Middleton. However, he was not considered a _local_ by other people's standards. Originally from England, Brighton's parents left their motherland to seek a better future in the New Frontier.

At the age of twelve, they reached the new land and found how cruel it really was. Jobs are scarce and the Stoppables were forced to leave the east to seek their fortune in cattle raising.

Brighton had seen it all during his travels towards the untamed land. His convoy was attacked more times than he counted by the natives bent on removing the intruders on their lands. He had lost newfound friends on the trail and his sorrow was unmeasured.

When they reached Texas, they faced a new battle in their hands. A battle to survive. Water was more precious than gold and the grass was limited. To find the best land was simply murder. Literally. There were people greedy and desperate enough to kill for a parcel of good land.

And Brighton saw first hand what men would do for money.

He was thirteen when it happened. His family's herd and a neighbor's herd shared a watering hole where he spent most of his time. Sometimes he found their neighbor there watering their cattle and it was on those times that Brighton welcomed the company.

Everyone was a stranger to the Stoppables. Everyone belittled them since they have no experience in cattle raising and ventured into the unknown.

But one family helped them, taught them the ropes of the trade. That family was their neighbor, the Possibles.

Rimson and Dimwald Possible were brothers. They had been in the cattle business since Texas was discovered. Rimson, the eldest, was the brains of the two brothers while Dimwald was an adventurer. While Rim managed the ranch, Dim was the one who handled the labor. It was with Dim did Brighton feel close.

So close that Dim considered Brighton a son.

Dim taught Brighton how to shoot and gave him an old Flintlock rifle. Dim said that everyman needed to learn how to shoot for there would come a time that a man must protect what he has from those who want to take it from him.

And one day, that idealism was placed to the test when Brighton visited the Possibles and found trouble brewing.

The Possible men were still out in the range but a crash and a scream echoed though the house making Brighton load his Flintlock and snuck by the house. When he peered inside, what he saw made his blood boil.

Desperados were pinning Mrs. Possible to the floor for them to take their pleasure with her. She was pleading and crying as she tried to fight off the men but they were too strong for her. Even as one of them brutally raped her, she continued to struggle.

Enraged by the sight, Brighton found an ax by the back door and quietly yet determinedly walked towards the men.

One of the men who was supposed to act as watch turned to see if the Possible men were back but what he saw instead was the barrel of Brighton's Flintlock before it exploded in his face.

Surprised by the gunshot, the other men who were holding Mrs. Possible scrambled to get their guns however, and enraged man was deadlier than a savage beast.

From the dead man, Brighton drew out a hunting knife and charged the men. Still frozen with surprise, the man who was raping Mrs. Possible caught the whole fury of Brighton Stoppable as Brighton stabbed the man with the knife through the skull and lopped his head off with the ax.

Seeing the blood, the others scrambled for their guns but Brighton was faster. He threw the ax towards one of the men and it struck him in the groin. The man screamed in pain as he went toward the man and removed the ax before chopping the man's face with a single blow.

Brighton saw the remaining two and tried to remove the ax but it was stuck on the man's face.

With inhuman strength, Brighton snapped the handle and left the ax head imbedded on the man's face. Brighton then charged towards one of the remaining men and rammed the ax handle in the man's eye and with a sickening crunch, Brighton knew he had pierced the skull at the other side.

Brighton quickly took the dead man's gun and looked at the remaining man who stood there shaking with fear. He never saw such carnage and in such a short time. It took Brighton less than ten seconds after blowing the lookout's head to execute all of the desperados.

Brighton began walking menacingly towards the remaining man. The man plead, gave information about their boss and even bribed Brighton with blood money given to the man to _persuade_ the Possibles to leave. Brighton picked up the man's gun and pointed the guns at the man.

In mindless rage, Brighton emptied both revolvers on the man's face and genitalia. All he thought about was killing the man that he continued to fire the gun even though all bullets were spent.

It took a gentle touch of a kind soul to get him out of his rage and to bring him back to the world he knew. He dropped the guns and tiredly dropped to the floor.

Brighton felt the touch of that soul and slowly turned and found the claming green of the loveliest eyes he had ever seen. Filled with compassion and warmth, the owner of those eyes took Brighton's hands and kissed it. Brighton was shocked, how could an angel kissed a murderous hand as if she forgave him of that sin.

His Angel. That was what he began to call her. An angel with fiery red hair and gentle green eyes and the gentle soul of that what she was labeled.

An angel by the name of Quimm Possible.

At the time, she was eight years old but she knew sorrow. And she saw the sorrow in Brighton's eyes as well as horror. He had killed to save her family but he still killed. She was hiding during the attack but when she heard the gunshots, she immediately rushed towards her aunt but what she found shocked her.

A boy barely into his teens was standing over a bloodied corpse firing his empty guns as if he were deranged. But she did not just see the boy but his _persona_. It was pure vengeance that fuelled his rage.

And the desire to protect.

To protect the innocent.

At whatever the cost.

And Quimm could sense that he would protect the innocent at the cost of his soul.

She never realized that fact would be tested years later at Middleton.

Quimm, at the time of the gold rush, was eighteen years old and managing their store while her father and his friends worked the mines. A beautiful young lady, Quimm was the belle of the town. Suitors flocked but none were answered for she had reserved her heart for the man who had caught it.

Brighton Stoppable left home when he was old enough to enlist with the army. Neither family knew where he signed up.

And even after years of absence, Quimm still waited for his return.

It was at this time when a Confederate Rebel rode into town riding as if he was one with the shadows. He tried to be inconspicuous and he could disappear if he wanted. However, he was tired. Tired of fighting and tired of death.

He used to be a Colonel in the Confederate Army. One of the best and the youngest in the army and he was one of the few who did not surrender. His signing up had little to do with loyalty and more on Vengeance. When he came to age, he found out that the person responsible for sending the men to the Possibles joined the Union to escape the wrath of the Possible men.

But the man could not hide from Brighton Stoppable's wrath forever. Brighton did the best thing that he thought and joined the Confederate army to find the man that sent the men to the Possible house.

Fighting the Blues in the battlefield, he had hoped that one of the men he had killed was his intended target. But the war was over and he knew he did not kill the man.

But he was tired of death.

Though he wished the man dead, he needed to see _her_ first to make sure that she was safe. He had learned that she had traveled with her father to mine gold in Middleton and that was how he found himself in the streets of the town of Middleton in search of his beloved.

And his search ended in the Possible General Store. Seeing each other for the first time in years was utter bliss. Quimm could not believe that Brighton was back in her life and welcomed him with open arms.

As it was said, nothing last forever.

For some reason that escaped the Possibles, Quimm was tried as a witch while Brighton was away for a while.

One cannot say what happened to Quimm for everyone involved could not tell the tale.

For they are all dead.

The surviving families could only say that an angel of vengeance swept down and unleashed his wrath. He had the face of death while he rode atop his horse and the flames of hell enveloped him.

After the angel had left, Quimm Possible was buried in her family lot with the respect of those few she called friends. Strangely, Brighton Stoppable vanished but rumors flew.

And one rumor was remembered.

When the soul of his beloved lives again and her need is dire, the spirit of vengeance would protect her with the power of his heart and the rage of his wrath. And all those who would hurt those who he held dear will burn in the flames of vengeance.

(End of 1)

A/n: Sorry if this chapter sucks but I need to show a brief history in order for the story to move on. I promise, the next chapter would continue the prologue.

Note: Thanks for the bit of knowledge, Gargoylesama. I do not know much about American history. I had revised the chapter and hope there's no more mistakes.


	3. Lost Souls

Chapter II: Lost Souls

Mrs. Possible's eyes were red from her crying. Her little baby girl was lying on a bed in the hospital where she worked. She had gotten the call from Officer Hubble that Kim was attacked but she never realized it was like this.

The doctor said that Kim had been sodomized and was suffering from shock. She had bruising on her face and breasts as well as minor lacerations on her body. But she was alive.

Alive. What kind of word was alive when her daughter was lying there helpless, raped and devoid of emotions? A shell of her tortured soul. Nothing like this had ever happened to her so why now?

She would have blamed Ron for not being there but when Mrs. Possible saw him taken to the E.R., she faltered.

"Possible?" a doctor came into Kim's room quietly and sullenly. If it was about Kim, Mrs. Possible didn't show her worry.

"How is she?" Mrs. Possible asked, never looking away from her daughter.

"Physically, she's going to be all right," the doctor said as she sighed. "Mentally… she kept calling on Ron. I think that boy's her anchor. When I talked to the paramedic that brought her in, she was calm and quiet but when we separated them, she went into hysterics."

"I left my husband at home," Mrs. Possible tried to keep her tears in check. "He was quite beside himself when he heard. He wanted to kill the guy who done it to our baby and then kill Ron for not being there to protect her."

"In defense of someone who is not here, he's being to rough on the kid," the doctor said as she looked at her colleague's daughter. "My daughter just entered pre-school. She was scared of all the kids. But a goofy kid befriended her in some way and kind of diverted the kid's attention to him."

"That's how my Kimmy and Ron met," Mrs. Possible's tears suddenly broke out. The doctor sighed as she pulled her friend to her and let her cry on her shoulders. The doctor could not figure out how would she tell Mrs. Possible the news. But Mrs. Possible, being a doctor herself, sensed that there was something wrong. Stifling her tears, she looked at her friend even though she could barely see her due to the tears.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "It's not about Kimmy?"

"It's about Ron Stoppable," the doctor said quietly and Mrs. Possible knew it was bad.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

"If things are going as it was, your husband may not have the opportunity to 'get his hands of him', as they say." The doctor's words stunned Mrs. Possible.

"Ron's dying?" this was too much for her. Ron was like family to her. There were times that she wished that he and Kim would hit it off. But now, that dream may shatter.

"He's sustained to many injuries. His left arm and lower right leg were crushed. His left leg was broken, that we could save. That is, if we could save Ron first. He had lost a lot of blood and he had a hole through his shoulder. If in some miracle we could save Ron, we need to amputate his arm and leg."

"You told this to the Stoppables?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"I did, but I think they're too distraught to understand me clearly."

"Do what you can," Mrs. Possible sighed as she looked at her daughter's frail body. "If Ron dies, I don't think we could save my daughter."

… … …

Ron didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered, he held Kim close to him as the authorities came. And when he saw the ambulance stop in front of them, darkness claimed him.

_Wake up,_ said a voice. Ron opened his eyes but could not see anything but eternal darkness.

"Who said that?" Ron asked as he looked for the source of the voice. It was the same voice that he heard in Motor Ed's junkyard. The same voice that urged him forward.

_You have shown great potential,_ the voice said. Ron sighed as he looked into the darkness.

"Potential did not save Kim," he said.

_She is alive_.

"But she had been violated!" Ron shouted mostly in despair. "I failed to protect her."

_She is ALIVE!_ The thunderous echo the voice created rumbled into Ron's being. He could feel the person's wrath and sorrow as if it was his own. _She is not lost to you while you wander endlessly in this world._

"I couldn't help her," Ron fell to his knees and stared into the dark. "I'm not strong enough."

I was weak when my beloved needed me most. In my weakness I struck a deal with the devil but he tricked me and paid the price.

"What price?" Ron asked. Suddenly, from the darkness a burning figure appeared right in front of him. Ron cried out in shock as he saw the figure looming at him.

The figure was enveloped in flames and wearing the Confederate Army uniform. But it was not that he was aflame or that he wore clothing long since gone, it was his head.

Underneath the brim of the Confederate hat was a burning skull. Its grin was fearsome and its eye sockets were hollow. But when Ron looked into them, he saw two glowing red orbs floating in the middle.

Ron started to feel guilt. Intense guilt. Guilt that tore through his soul as he stare into those eyes. The entity noticed this and looked away.

"The price I paid for vengeance," the soldier said as he floated a few feet away.

"Are you warning me?" Ron asked shakily as he tried to remove the sense of guilt inside him.

"This is the path I have chosen and I do not regret it," the soldier said. "Think of it as a choice. A path you could take."

"And what happens to me?" Ron asked as the fire around the soldier intensified. Suddenly, the whole area flashed white disorienting Ron but the soldier was nonplused.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"They're trying to bring you back," the soldier said as he looked at Ron. "The choices you make will either make you or break you. And this is your first choice; either enter the gates of heaven or go back and protect your love and by doing so losing your chance at eternal life in heaven."

Ron did not have to think about that. With a surge of determination, he chose.

… …

"We're losing him!" one of the doctors said as Ron flatlined. His pulse had been erratic ever since he entered surgery. The doctors rushed against time to save him but it looked grim.

"Charge it!"

"Ready!"

"Clear! No pulse! Again!"

"Clear!"

"No reaction," but the doctor did not give up. She was pumping Ron's chest, trying to start his heart up.

"Damn it, Ronald! My baby needs you! Come on, if not for anything else, live for Kim," she continued to pump his chest. It continued for fifteen minutes before the head nurse touched the doctor's arm to stop her.

"He's gone, Dr. Possible," the head nurse said as she led the distraught doctor from the teen.

"He can't be," Mrs. Possible weakened the as the feeling of failure engulfed her. She failed to protect her daughter and now, the only reason of happiness that Kim had was dead.

"You did everything you could," her colleague comforted her as she wallowed in despair.

"He's like a son to me," Mrs. Dr. Possible said, looking away.

"Ah… Doctors?" the head nurse called for their attention and, despite her sorrow, Mrs. Possible looked at Ron's body, which was strangely in flames.

"What the?" Mrs. Possible was seeing it but did not believe it. The fire had no heat but it covered his entire body.

And suddenly, Ron screamed.

It was an unearthly scream that no one had heard before. He was screaming in pain and in sorrow as he writhed. Mrs. Possible could hear the setting of bone as she saw his crushed limbs work again. In all her years in medicine, she had not seen anything like this. Ron's eyes were open but it was like whenever he opened them, the flames would escape.

And just as strangely as it had happened, the flames disappeared leaving a very tired Ron breathing and gasping for air. Mrs. Possible rushed towards him to see if he was fine. Looking at his body, at first glance she had determined that nothing was wrong with him. It was like he was never injured in the first place.

But there was a large scar where the pipe had pierced him. Other than that, he was fine.

"Ron? Can you hear me?" Mrs. Possible asked when Ron slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, Mrs. Dr. P.," Ron smiled tiredly. "How's KP?"

"She's fine," she said as she smiled. Now that Ron was alive, she believed that Kim would be all right.

"That's good," he said as he closed his eyes. "I won't fail her again."

"I'm holding you for that, Ronald Stoppable," tears glistened her eyes in joy. Ron was going to be all right and miraculously would have all of his limbs with him.

"From now on, no one will hurt the ones I love," he said as he drifted to sleep. "If they did… if they did they would feel my vengeance." Mrs. Possible was a little disturbed with his words but dismissed it. All that mattered now that both of her children would be all right.

"How did you return to us, Ron?" Mrs. Possible asked and Ron answered her before sleep claimed him.

"I chose."

_And you have chosen well._


	4. Path of Revenge

Chapter III: Path of Revenge

_Who said living was easy? Life is a road of endless obstructions that one must cross in order to reach one's destination_.

_But the obstacle given to me was too much and it almost cost the life of my best friend._

_She's alive but at what cost?_

_She became uneasy near men and even looked at her brothers warily when they came to visit her. When the Possibles came to visit, I generally try to stay away. I had this feeling that Mr. Dr. P. would flay me for not protecting Kim._

_I think he should and the next time I'll face him with what dignity I had left._

_The only male company she welcomed was from me. I stayed with her when she had her nightmares. _

_Nightmares of _HIM.

_I shall go into the depths of hell for Kim and I might do that to vanquish her demons._

_And end her nightmares._

… … …

Motor Ed was recovering from his injuries in a maximum-security medical facility. The doctors, to their dismay, said that he had been lucky that he was still alive.

Apparently, the pipe that Ron used to stab him went through a lung. Had it not been for the timely arrival of the paramedics, he would have died.

The doctors of the facility were either friends of the Possibles or acquaintances. They were sorely tempted to ignore their duties and let him die.

Indeed, even the guards stationed there told the doctors that they would turn their backs while the deed was done.

However, the doctors took an oath to save _anyone_ that needed their help. And that included Motor Ed.

But one being did not need to follow such restrictions or codes for he answers to no one but himself.

It was in the middle of the night that Motor Ed suddenly stirred awake. Even in his weakened condition, he still had the strength to get up and looked around his room.

He knew that there were guards posted inside his room to prevent him for escaping or taking his own life but he did not see anyone.

But somehow, he felt an ominous presence that crept fear into his soul.

"So you finally noticed me?" a mocking voice said making Motor Ed jittery. "Good." And suddenly, the whole room erupted in flames.

Motor Ed was startled. The whole room seemed to be on fire but nothing was burning. Motor Ed smiled. He will not fall victim of cheep theatrics.

But if this was some attempt to frighten him, why was it working?

"You can't scare me, man! Seriously," Motor Ed smirked as he touched the nearest flame but when he did, he felt pain he could never imagined. One touch sent his soul screaming in agony. Even when Motor Ed examined his hand, he did not find any burn marks on it.

But he was burned nonetheless.

"Scare you?" the voice said in an English accent. "I would not waste my time frightening the likes of you. Although, it gives me some satisfaction to see you wither in pain and fear."

"What do you want, man?" Motor Ed's voice trembled as he tried to sit up but his injury prevented him to do so.

Suddenly, a fiery skull emerged from the flames and it's grin taunting the criminal.

"Vengeance," he said. It took Motor Ed all he had not to ruin his hospital gown, and failed.

"Typical," the skull said as he emerged from the flames. Motor Ed saw that the flaming skull had a flaming body and that flaming body was wearing a wicked biker jacket with spikes on the left shoulder. He used the biker chains as a belt but it was not used to hold up his pants. But he didn't get the chance to look closer for the figure grabbed Ed by the throat and lifted him from the bed.

The cables and the tubes were ripped from their respected slots and left dangling from Ed's body.

"Motor Ed," the flaming skull said in a voice that froze Ed's soul. "You have to pay for your sins and I demand a great toll."

"You're whacked man, seriously," Motor Ed shivered in fear.

"Not contented with stealing so you ravaged a young innocent to satisfy your carnal lust. The fires of hell may not be enough for your penance."

"Are you talking about Kim Possible?" Motor Ed sneered. "She was tight, seriously." Ed began to choke when the stranger placed pressure in his throat.

"SILENCE!" the stranger roared that seemed to vibrate the entire room.

"What do you…" Motor Ed stared into the skull eye sockets and saw two glowing red orbs in the middle of them. Suddenly, Ed relived all the evil deeds he had done and was consumed in immense guilt. All the things he had done haunted him as he shivered in agony of his past sins.

Suddenly, he was enveloped by the fire that encompassed the room and he felt his soul burning.

"But I must make sure that you would not ravage another innocent again," the stranger said while the flames intensified.

Throughout the entire facility, the inmates and guards heard the scream made by a man who was suffering from the fires of hell.

And the scream pierced the stillness of the night.

…

Ron Stoppable suddenly sat up, waking from a disturbing, but somehow refreshing dream he just had. He never dreamt anything like it before.

But, as like most dreams, Ron cannot seem to remember most of it.

Ron looked at his hand and tried to flex it. Doctors, and himself, were baffled on how his bones mended in an instant. Though most of his injuries were still mending, he would be all right in a few weeks.

Physically, he was fine. Emotionally, he was disturbed. Warring emotions filled his soul as he tried to remember his dream. He felt happy, sad, angry and restless at the same time.

Ron felt that something or someone was calling for him. It was a need he needed to sate. A thirst he must quench.

The screams of the innocent were calling him.

But a whisper of one touched his heart.

"Ron?" he heard his best friend call for him. The doctors, especially Mrs. Dr. Possible, felt that it was best for Kim to let Ron and her have the same room. Kim felt safe with Ron around and, to Ron's bafflement, only female nurses and doctors attended them. Ron asked about it the first time he noticed it and Kim's mother explained much to his understanding.

"Kim's still afraid of men but I know she'll pull through," Mrs. Possible pleaded. "But I need your held. _She_ needs you right now. Please be there for her."

It was a promise that Ron easily made.

"Hey KP," he smiled as he limped towards her bed. There were some residual pain in his limbs but the doctors said that it would soon pass.

"What's the sitch?" Kim smiled as she looked at her best friend. She drew strength whenever she looked at him. Whenever she woke up he was there and she felt safe knowing that he was just an arm length away.

"Same old, same old," Ron said as he sat on her bed and gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead. Ron knew in his heart that Kim was still hurting emotionally from the 'attack'. She was trying to act normal but he felt her spirit wavered. He silently cursed Motor Ed for this but he also cursed himself for his inability to protect her.

Seeing Ron's sad face, Kim took his hand into hers and smiled.

"Ron, you did what you could," she said softly.

"But it wasn't enough," Ron looked away. He didn't want her to tell him that he tried his best. His best got her hurt.

"Ron, what did you think when we were separated?" she asked.

"That I need to be with you," Ron answered without thinking. It was true, whenever they had gotten separated, mission or not, he felt that he needed to be with her.

"And nothing stopped you," it wasn't a question. Kim knew that whenever she was in trouble, he would stop at nothing to help her. Even getting captured in the process. "Ron, even though I was hurting and the shock of being…" she paused for a moment and looked at her hands. Ron squeezed them, reassuring her that it was all right. "Ron, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead. There were times after the attack that I wished I were dead but when I mom told me that you fought for your life and literally came back from the dead. You returned for me didn't you?" Ron nodded once Making Kim smile.

"I wanted to protect you, KP," Kim noticed that one of Ron's eyes glowed a deep red for an instant and then returned to normal. He then smiled as stood, "It's a beautiful day Kim. Why don't we take a stroll in the garden?"

"I don't know," she hesitated.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Ron smiled. He was so sincere that Kim believed him. What had happened to Ron and where did he get this courage he had? Kim knew she had to go out sometime but she was scared.

But when she looked at Ron's face she knew that everything was going to be fine.

Ron would fight off the demons for her.

He was sacrificing a lot just to help her. And the only way she knew how to repay him was to trust him.

Kim sighed and sat up. She felt Ron smile and when she looked at him she returned it.

It would be a difficult journey for the both of them, their lives have changed. But they promised to each other that they would face their future together.

Not even death could stop them.


	5. The First Step

Chapter IV: The first step

…

Mrs. Possible smiled as she saw her daughter smiling. Kim was sitting on a wheelchair that Ron pushed while chatting gaily at her. Kim always laughed when Ron made her and Mrs. Possible was grateful to see her daughter smile again.

"Now that's a lovely picture," Kim's doctor said as she watched the two. "I think that they'd do nicely for each other."

"I know," Mrs. Possible said. "They are healing each other with their friendship and love."

"Your daughter is lucky to have someone like him," the doctor said. Her eyes turned grim as she turned to her friend. "Something happened last night." Sensing that is was serious, Mrs. Possible turned to look at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Motor Ed was attacked," Mrs. Possible couldn't decide to be glad or dismayed.

"You know I don't want anyone to dirty their hands for me and my family," she said. "Though I despise him, we're doctors and we took an oath."

"Though I would take the credit if I did it, confidentially that is, no one at the facility had anything to do with it."

"What happened?" Mrs. Possible was curious and confused.

"Everyone there heard a scream of pain and when the orderlies checked it out, they found Motor Ed withering in pain and was mumbling incoherently. It's like he lost all sense of rationality. Like he was given the fear of God into his soul. The guys at Psychology didn't know what to make of it. They said he was suffering from intense guilt," the doctor sighed and looked at Kim and Ron who were now under a tree while they chatted.

"And Possible, he was castrated."

… / …

Unaware of the conversation inside the hospital, Kim and Ron enjoyed the morning and forgetting about the world.

It was easy to forget their troubles when they were together. As far as she could remember, Kim saw Ron as her knight. Ever since pre-school he was there when she did not have anyone.

He was there when she needed him.

"Ron?" her voice was unsure as she looked at the gardens before her.

"Yeah?" he could tell that this would be important so he listened.

"I'm quitting the missions," she said with such solemnity that he believed her.

_Think, Ron. Don't let your emotions overrun your response,_ a voice in his head said. _One wrong word and you may lose her._

"Have you thought it through?" Ron asked calmly. He didn't want to face her for he didn't trust himself to be calm for long. _Good question._

"Yes," she said and was silent.

_Don't be an idiot_, the voice said. _She needs comforting. She needs reassurance. Dang it son! Use your imagination!_ Ron sighed and hugged her from behind. He then buried his face on her red mane and breathed deeply, inhaling her heavenly scent.

Though startled by his bold move, Kim relaxed at his touch, feeling all worries ebb from her being. She felt protected, she felt safe…

She felt loved.

"Thanks Ron," Kim said softly. They stayed like that for a while, cherishing each other. Ron, to Kim's dismay, let go of her and stood in front of her offering his hand.

"Let's sit under the tree," he smiled making Kim's heart flutter.

"I don't think I have the strength," she said softly. Her knees were still weak from the attack or something else Kim did not know. But she remembered vaguely that Ron crawled towards her back in the junkyard red with blood and black with bruises. How Ron recovered quickly was a mystery to her. Though he limped a little and grimaced when he moved, it seemed like he was only battered and not hurt badly.

"Then let me be your strength," Ron said in a serene tone. She never heard him this serene before. Touched by his words and his heart, Kim took his offered hand and smiled.

She had taken the first step.

She had began to trust again.

… / …

The Middleton Cheer Squad was on their way back to their hometown after a grueling day at the Cheerleading Qualifiers for the Nationals. Even Bonnie, Kim's rival, admitted silently that they could not do it without their team captain.

Their routine was not as perfect as it should be and they barely qualified. Luck, as it were, was on their side that day. One of the cheerleaders in the rival team stumbled giving Middleton the chance they needed to qualify.

"We were lucky," Tara said silently as the whole team pondered on their so-called win.

"We were terrible," Marcella sighed as she slumped on her seat. The other girls murmured in agreement and Bonnie Rockwell grudgingly admitted that fact.

"I hate to say this but we need Kim," Bonnie said with a sigh.

"Can't we just do the routine without her?" Luz asked but she knew the answer to that question. It was not that Kim was not there with them, it was what happened to her. Their minds were not on their routine as they thought about Kim.

They knew what she did was dangerous but they never expected something like _that _happened to her. Even Bonnie didn't want that happened to her. It was too much.

"I heard Ron's doing fine," Tara said softly. She still held Ron in good regard even though he was thickheaded to notice that she liked him.

"I know!" Tara exclaimed happily. "Let's visit them tomorrow!"

"Whatever," Bonnie said though she was all to the idea. The trip progressed without incident and in peace. But the forces of darkness worked hard to destroy that peace.

Suddenly, the girls heard a loud explosion and the bus's engine blew. The driver fought for control as the girls held for dear life. The bus skidded to a halt in the middle of the road to the girl's relief.

But their relief was short lived as they heard a roar in the darkness. A roar of machines.

Bonnie saw the headlights before anyone else did. They came from the darkness like a spider to a fly caught in her web. And to her horror, they were the flies.

Amidst the roar of the engines, Tara could hear the roar of the men that drove them. She knew that kind of roar. It was a roar of viciousness, a roar of savagery… a roar of lust.

"We've got to get out of here!" Tara said in panic as she desperately closed the windows. Following her lead, the other girls closed the windows. But Bonnie stayed seated.

"That won't help," Bonnie said defeated looking forward..

"And why not?" a disturbed Tara asked but when she looked at what she was looking at, she froze.

The bus driver was pointing a gun at them.

"Now you girls stay right where you are and you won't get hurt… much," the driver leered as he opened the door. A dark, rugged and gruesome man entered the bus and assessed the occupants inside.

"This is quite the haul," the man said. "As a reward you pick anyone you want," he told the driver who smiled in anticipation. The driver walked up and stopped in front of Tara and grabbed her arm.

"What about her, boss?" the driver asked for approval as Tara struggled to get free.

"Let go of her, you creep!" Bonnie said as she flung herself on the man only to be met with a punch to her gut. Bonnie toppled to the ground in pain but the driver didn't care. He then began groping Tara in parts she reserved for someone special. The other girls would have help but the other men entered through the emergency exit and held them down.

"Groovy," the man said as he instructed one of his men to drive the bus. "Is the bus tied to the truck? Okay then. Let's ride!"

Sneering, the driver of the bus licked Tara on her cheek and ripped her cheerleading suit exposing one of her full breast. Grinning at his handiwork, the driver ripped the suit completely and Tara screamed.

"Scream for me, love," the driver teased. "No one will hear you scream."

…/…

But the driver was wrong. Someone did hear Tara scream. A restless soul heard her cry of help. His eyes blazed in anger, his body burned in rage. His soul thirst for vengeance. In the dark of the night, the restless soul entered his carriage and rode towards the scream.

And he brought with him the fires of hell.


	6. Burned

Chapter V: Burned

Kim possible awoke the next morning as the rays of the morning light touched her eyes. She had a wonderful day with Ron yesterday and still the effects upon her person could be apparent. For the first time in days after her attack she felt like her old self.

Mostly because she had Ron by her side. Slightly blushing as she thought about her best friend, she looked at the bed beside hers and found Ron quietly sleeping. He looked so peaceful that Kim found herself smiling at him.

It had been a long time since Kim watched her best friend sleep. How she missed those times when she watched his goofy expression while he slept. However, there was something different in his manner of sleeping as she watched him. Gone were goofy smile and the drool. There was a sense of maturity in his face and a glow that she could not comprehend. It was like the experience they had in the past week had changed him immensely. He was like a new man but truly Ron. The boy that was Ron had grown up.

At least a little bit in Kim's eyes.

When she confessed to him that she was quitting the missions, she had expected him do freak out and get angry, instead he was considerate and kind. She knew then that whatever she decided, Ron would support her decision.

Kim couldn't help but feel that there was something different about him. Maybe it was because of the torment or because he blamed himself on what happened to her.

Whatever it was, she wished that he would be open to her, but she decided to wait until he was ready.

Sighing, Kim got up from bed and exited her hospital room. She knew her actions will be disapproved by her doctor, namely her mother, but she needed to test her wings, so to speak. If she would be living in the world once again, she must be able to face anyone and everyone.

However, as soon as she exited her room she noticed from the window in front of her room smoke coming from the from the emergency room entrance. She slowly walked to look out the window and what she saw shocked her.

One of the Middleton High School busses was parked in front of the ER entrance but what shocked her was its condition.

The hood of the bus was missing and the engine seemed to have been on fire. The side of the bus that she could see was heavily scratched as if something tried to force it from the road. The roof was torn in some places and bullet holes riddled it. On the rear bumper, several chains were attached to it. Kim followed the chains only to gasp in horror as the sight she witnessed.

At the end of the chain was a body of a man that seemed to be dragged to death. Middleton Police surrounded the body as they processed the scene but she didn't mind them. Fear prompted her to move. She ran towards the ER as fast as her feet could carry her. And when she pushed the doors leading to the ER her heart stopped.

She found inside were her fellow cheerleaders.

"KIM!" most of them cried as they rushed towards their captain and enveloped her in a hug of relief. Overwhelmed, Kim hugged them back as she searched their faces to see who was missing. Her gaze turned towards the tanned skin of her rival standing by a blond haired girl.

"Bonnie!" Kim, released from her capture, rushed towards her. Bonnie looked up and did something unthinkable: she opened her arms to let Kim in, capturing her rival in a relieved hug.

"Are you OK?" Kim asked worriedly as she pulled away to face her. She had a black eye and a cut lip but somehow Bonnie didn't care.

"Sort of," Bonnie answered without bickering. Kim knew that she was lying, normally Bonnie wouldn't show weakness but now it was as if the rich princess needed her. Kim looked sadly at the girl on the bed and saw Tara sleeping in it, hugging something under the covers.

"How's Tara?" Kim asked as she stroked the blonde's hair. However, Bonnie didn't answer. Looking at her, Kim led Bonnie towards one of the beds and sat them for comfort.

"What happened?" Kim asked. Bonnie rested her head on Kim's shoulder and closed her eyes.

…/ …

Slowly coming into consciousness, Bonnie awoke and found herself bound and gagged to her seat. Tara's screams got her wits together and she remembered what had happened. Turning to find the source, she found at the back of the bus Tara, her wrists strapped on the roof and her ankles to opposite seats. Their former driver was molesting her, licking and groping in parts she wouldn't let just anyone lick. Bonnie tried to get lose but the restraints were tightly made and her effort made the gang's leader laugh.

"It is useless," the man sneered as he grabbed Bonnie's breast roughly. "There will be no escape."

In rage, Bonnie lashed out her leg and caught the leader squarely in his balls. The force was so great that she might have broken her leg. At least, to her satisfaction, she had caused great pain to her captor.

"Bitch!" the leader, once slightly recovered, slapped Bonnie hard with the back of his hand, knocking her down. "Prepare for pain." Bonnie closed her eyes waiting for her fate, but it was not to come.

The leader's radio crackled making him growl in frustration.

"I thought I told you maintain radio silence!" he growled.

"Sorry boss. This is the rear. There's a weird car coming up the road at high speed," said the man in the radio.

"What's weird about a car up the road?" the leader asked irritated at his lackey's incompetence.

"I think… I think its tires are on fire," the man in the radio said. "He's coming up fast… Oh fuck." Suddenly, a loud explosion erupted about a mile up the road. The occupants of the bus looked behind them to see a large fireball lighting the night.

"What in hell?" the leader cursed in shock. "Front, check it out. Dune buggies, support," he ordered through his radio. "Would you get your head out of her ass?" he growled at the man who was molesting Tara.

"Oh come on. I was going to see if she's tight," the former bus driver said as he tried to position his member into Tara's privates.

"Why don't you see what's going on outside?" the leader commanded. The former driver grumbled as he zipped his pants up and looked through the emergency exit window.

"There's nothing there," he said turning around. Despite the rumble of the engine of the truck that was towing the bus, a monstrous whine of another engine disturbed the night. The man looked again and saw an old muscle car rumbling behind them. He could not determine what it was for he was transfixed on the flaming tires and headlights.

Without warning, the window broke, sending debris to the man's face but that was the least of his worries. Several chains emerged from the window, circling the man's neck, strangling all life from him. A gloved hand shot out from the darkness and tossed the man out of the bus through the emergency exit window.

The girls screamed in freight as they saw the man thrown out of the vehicle. The leader of the gang was thunderstruck. He drew out a shiny revolver from within his jacket and cautiously went to investigate. With a loud crash, the truck towing the bus suddenly screeched to a halt tossing the unprepared leader to the front of the bus.

Slamming on one of the seats, the leader grumbled and groaned. He grabbed his radio and slowly stood up. "What the hell happened?" he asked but there was no answer. "Anyone?" he looked at the current driver of the bus to order him to find out why they had stop. However, there would be no one for him to ask since the driver was not there and the driver's window was smashed.

There was a knock on the door that startled the leader.

"Boss, are you ok?" the leader sighed in relief. At least he was not alone.

"Get in here!" he ordered as he opened the bus's door. Five men with automatic weapons entered the bus, pointing their weapons on the girls. "What happened?"

"I don't know," one of the men said. "There's this car and it ran through the bikes and buggies like they were beer cans."

"Get that girl," the leader pointed at Tara and one of them obeyed. The leader took Bonnie's arm and dragged her with him. "Where's the semi?"

"Outside," one of them said referring to the MACK truck that was outside.

"Get these girls in the truck," the leader said and two of them dragged Bonnie and Tara away. "Why did the tow truck stop?"

"The same car that attacked us collided with the wrecker head on. Whoever drove it was crazy." The leader couldn't agree more.

A footstep echoed through the bus making the men twitch in fear. Another step, and another, the roof bent in the weight of a person on it. "Fire!" the leader commanded and immediately, all of them fired randomly at the roof. The girls covered their ears against the deafening roar of the guns. The two men who had Bonnie and Tara exited the bus in the fray, leaving their comrades to cover them.

The shooting continued and only stopped after the men empties their guns. "Is he dead?" one of them asked while reloading.

"Find out," the leader ordered and two of the remaining men stood on the seats to peer into the bullet holes.

"I see nothing, you?" one asked the other who merely shook his head.

Just then, a pair of fists punched through the roof, grabbing the men by their heads and lifting them through the roof. The men screamed in fear as their guns fired. The leader and the remaining man froze in terror as witnessed something that they only saw in horror movies. The remaining minion left leaving the leader to his own devices.

Chains rattled and a strangled cry told the leader that his man did not go very far and the two sickening thuds he heard on the roof told him that neither did the two men escape.

Panicking, the leader left the bus and rushed towards the semi where his remaining two men waited for him. "You two," he ordered. "Follow in your bikes," and with that he entered the cab of the truck. Looking behind him in the truck's sleeper he found Bonnie and Tara bound to his satisfaction. But to his irritation, Bonnie had a wicked gleam in her eye.

"What are you afraid of? A _ghost_?" she sneered. The leader didn't waste his time and started the truck, only when he looked forward he paled as if he really had seen a ghost.

A specter of fire and leather stood in the middle of his headlights. In the wickedest biker outfit he had seen, the man was practically on fire but it didn't seem to be burning at all. And amidst the flames, he could have sworn that the biker had a burning skull for a head.

"What the hell is that?" the leader whispered in horror. Bonnie, from her position, saw the specter and should be afraid herself but for some reason she wasn't. And for some reason, she knew it would be all right.

The leader shifted the truck into gear and lurched forward towards the burning biker but the biker didn't move.

"Is he crazy?" the leader said as the truck accelerated further. The biker merely stood as if he could stop the truck, couldn't he? Doubt entered the leader's mind. If this was the being that defeated his gang, could he do the impossible? Only one way to find out. The leader floored the accelerator but the biker never twitched.

The leader's question was answered then he rammed the biker and a sickening thud followed by a sudden jerk told him that he rammed and ran over the biker. Chuckling in relief, the leader took a deep breath and let it all out in a single huff.

"Stupid bastard," he said but his elation was short lived. The driver side door suddenly opened and the leader came face to face with a burning skull. The biker he had thought to have killed grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer so that he could see the biker's eyes.

Red orbs glowing in the middle of the sockets shocked the leader but what the biker said froze his spine.

"Pay for your sins," it said in a ghostly threatening manner. Looking into those eyes, the leader felt his past crimes haunting him. The intense guilt racked his very core and he was frozen in pain.

The pain of his soul.

Unfortunately, his leg also froze up with his foot heavy on the accelerator. Looking at the road, the biker saw that they were reaching a ravine. Seeing the danger, the biker pried the leader away and tossed him outside. Now seated on the driver's seat, he immediately applied the brakes with such force that he heard the pedal bend in the strain. Stopping eight tons in high speed was not as easy as it sounded. Locking the rear tires, the truck became slightly uncontrollable. Steering the mighty wheel, the biker tried to turn the truck but with no success. The truck was too damned heavy to maneuver.

Bonnie and held a shocked Tara knowing well that their lives were on the hands of this biker and trusted him with it. They were closing the ravine and thankfully the truck was slowing down. However, it was just enough. The truck stopped just in time but the front tires fell on the edge.

The biker was calm as if nothing fazed him. Looking back he saw Bonnie look at him and gave a nod indicating that they were all right. "Slowly exit the truck by the sleeper's door," he said as he slowly exited the truck. The sleeper's door was practically ripped apart allowing the girls to escape. As Bonnie moved the truck did as well but suddenly it straightened as if something was holding it back.

Bonnie, slowly as soon as she was out, helped a shivering and nude Tara out and made their way towards the rear of the truck where an astonishing sight greeted them.

The biker was holding the truck in place by the rear fender. Seeing that both of them were safe, he released the truck and instantly it slid towards the deep ravine. The crunching and twisting of metal reminded Bonnie of what would have been if they had been inside it when it fell.

"What? No explosion?" Bonnie tried to lighten the mood bringing a chuckle from the biker.

"Trucks don't exactly explode upon impact and diesel doesn't ignite as easily as regular gasoline," the biker said. Bonnie noted the amused tone of his ghostly voice. A couple of motorcycle engines broke the stillness and she looked pale as she tried to protect her friend. "But, if you insist." The biker walked towards the approaching bikes and stood there as he had with the truck. The two bikers shouted and screamed as the quickly approached but their biker was not impressed. Suddenly, as the bikes came upon him, he grabbed both bikes by the front suspension, stopping the bikes dead cold and tossing the riders clear from them.

Dropping one of the bikes and lifting the remaining with one hand, the biker then walked towards one of the fallen riders and ripped a piece of his shirt. He then opened the gas cap and soaked the cloth in gasoline and stuffed it in the gas tank.

He then found a lighter on the rider and lit the cloth. Walking towards the edge, he looked for the wreckage and found it. With a mighty pitch, he threw the lit bike towards the truck, hitting it in the truck's gas tank. The bike exploded causing a chain reaction, igniting the diesel causing the truck to explode.

"Boo-yah," the biker muttered but the girls caught it. The biker then looked at Tara who was shivering and growled. He opened his leather jacket and took it off. Bonnie was on the defensive. Did the biker rescue them only the take them himself?

"Relax," the biker said noticing their reluctance. "Your friend may need this," he offered his jacket. With a nod from Tara, the biker covered her with his jacket, which gave her some comfort. He then cut their bonds so that whey could move. Bonnie and Tara noticed that though he wore a black t-shirt, the shirt bulged with muscles but they saw his bones through the fire. Looking closely, Tara noticed that the fires were flowing in the form of a man where tissue was fire stood.

"Stand by the bike for a minute. I'll be back." Without waiting for an answer he strode towards one of the riders that was conscious. Gabbing his ankle, he then lifted him up and hung him on the ravine.

"What is your purpose?" the biker asked while the rider pleaded for his life.

"What do you want to know?" the rider asked as he glanced at the burning wreckage below.

"What is your purpose?" the biker repeated the question.

"Purpose?" the rider asked confusingly. "Why we attacked the girls?"

"Was that not what I said?" the biker said, faking a slip of the hand.

"I don't know!" the rider said. "We were hired by this short guy with a helmet to get as many girls as we could! The guy had a weird accent!"

"Dementor?" the biker mused thoughtfully. "What else?"

"I don't know! He comes once a month in Lowerton to pick up the load!"

"How long?" the biker asked.

"Two months! I swear! That's all I know!"

Growling, the biker was suddenly engulfed in flames, bringing the fire to the rider but it did not char his skin. The rider screamed in pain never the less. The biker threw the rider away and started towards the girls.

Bonnie shielded Tara from the screams as she watched the biker check the remaining bike.

"What happened to him?" she asked. The biker only looked at her and shook his head.

"Damnation," he simply said.

"We can't possible ride on that thing," Bonnie said as she looked at the bike. The front end was destroyed from the force of impact. There was no way that it would function.

"Have a little faith," he said as he started the bike. The flames within him covered the bike, slowly transforming it into a flaming chopper. The tires were on fire but no heat came from them. The front had a chromed flaming skull and the entire bike was painted in black. The biker rode the bike and looked at the girls expectedly.

"Won't it burn?" Bonnie asked but Tara sat sidesaddle on the biker's front.

"These flames will not burn the innocent," the biker said. "Though you seemed like a real bitch, it is only a façade to who you really are." Sighing, Bonnie rode the back seat and tentatively gripped his waist and was surprised by its hardness. It was like she was holding muscle than fire. "I will return you to your friends." He then shifted the bike to gear and they were on their way. With a sigh, Tara rested her head on the biker's chest and felt her fears vanish with her consciousness.

…

"I assured the girls that he was there to help and like the bike, the flames covered the bus and somehow it ran again," Bonnie said as she looked at the sleeping Tara. "We arrived about an hour ago and the police questioned us. Officer Hubble even showed me a photo of the guy that attacked Tara. He looked like he was dragged all the way here. The others policemen are looking for the other gang members but I doubt that they would find much."

"I'm just glad that you're all alright," Kim said hugging her rival closer. "What's Tara holding?"

"Can't you guess?" Bonnie said with a soft smile. "It's the biker's jacket." Tara stirred and slowly opened her eyes, smiling as she saw Kim and Bonnie together.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"Hey," Kim and Bonnie said at the same time. "Jinx, you owe me a soda," Bonnie suddenly said making Kim laugh.

"Okay," she smiled. "Once we get out of here, I'll treat you both for soda."

"What about me?" a sleepy voice came and the three girls turned to see the speaker. "Although a Naco is better."

"RON!" Tara suddenly jumped from the bed and hugged Ron with all of her might. Ron slightly winced at the impact and with a nod from Kim, he wrapped her hands around her.

"It's okay," Ron soothed her. "You're safe now." Tara slowly pulled away and looked at him with a sad smile.

"Somehow, I believe you," she said as she rested her head oh his chest and her worries seemed to disappear.

"Good Morning, Sleepy head." Kim smiled as she greeted her friend.

"Is everyone okay?" Ron asked as he winced when Tara hugged him closer.

"We're okay," Bonnie said with a small smile. "But what about you? Rough night?"

"I don't know," Ron sighed. "I feel like I was run over by a truck," he stretched causing some bones to crack.

"Ouch," Kim winced. "I'm going to be discharged today," she told Bonnie. "What about you and Tara come to my place?"

"I'd love to," Bonnie said sincerely. "I'll call my mom, what about you Tara?" Bonnie looked at the blond but was surprise that Ron was now carrying her towards her bed.

"She fell asleep," Ron said as she tucked her in. "Cool jacket," he smiled as he laid it beside her. "I'll be back," she told Kim and Bonnie with a smile. "I have something to do."

"Okay," Kim said as she kissed his cheek. "Hurry back."

"Sure, KP." Ron waved at them and was out of the ER. Bonnie looked at Ron's retreating form and found something disturbingly familiar with it but could not place what it was.

Sighing, Bonnie lay down on one of the beds while Kim sad beside her knowing well that their lives have been changed.

…

Ron took out the Kimmunicator when he entered the garden. Seeing that it was clear he called Wade.

"What up… Ron?" Wade asked as he noticed the serious and deadly expression on his face.

"Hey Wade. Listen. Could you scan for anything about Dementor? I think there's something big going on."

"Okay," the tech guru began his search. "Does Kim know about this call?"

"No," Ron said. "And she doesn't have to know."

"Okay," Wade nodded. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Vengeance," Ron turned off the Kimmunicator and walked back into hospital.

The fire within him will not be ebbed.


	7. An Unusual Ally

Chapter VI: An unusual Ally

Shego knew something was up.

She did not know what it was but she had a feeling deep within her gut that something was wrong. It was Monday and she was late getting to Dr. Drakken's latest hideout since she spent the whole night partying. But her heart was not really into it.

She had heard a week ago that Drakken's cousin Motor Ed had raped or rather sodomized Kim Possible. The news shocked her not that Motor Ed had the capacity to use his 'equipment' but her Kimmie had been abused in that fashion.

Kim's attack brought back nightmares she wished to forget. Nightmares of her past.

The news she heard a few days later shocked her even more. Motor Ed had been attacked in his high security ward and was castrated. To castrate a man, one must possess a wrath unequal to man.

Shego feared that kind of wrath. A person who had nothing to lose would do anything to achieve his goals and she felt that the person who attacked Ed was that kind of person.

Or he was just seriously pissed off.

Bringing her thoughts to the present, Shego thought about her assignment. Dr. Drakken told her to inquire about Dr. Dementor's whereabouts and project, so far her leads made her confused.

She found out that Dementor was 'collecting' teenage girls but didn't know why. It was weird. Why would a smart person like Dementor kidnap a few girls? The confusing part was that ransom was not demanded.

Usually, she did not involve herself in such trivial matters but this case disturbed her to the core. Dementor wanted to control the world so what had girls got to do with his plan?

All her leads ended up blank except one. There would be a 'shipment' of girls waiting to be transported in one of the warehouses of Lowerton. The shipment was scheduled for that night.

Shego, though wary about her next move, went and waited.

…

To bring closure one must face one's fears and return to where it dealt you the most pain. Ron Stoppable, throughout the years of being Kim's sidekick wandered through Lowerton after being released from the hospital. He really didn't want to go but he needed to check on a lead he had received. He was confident that Kim would be all right since Mrs. Dr. Possible was fetching her from the hospital. The other girls, after being cleared by the doctor, went back to their respected homes to their relieved family.

Bonnie and Tara promised to spend a few nights at Kim's for a little time to themselves. Ron shuddered at the thought. A slumber party. He hated those kinds of parties where women talked about fashion, gossip and boys. Ron knew that boys would be the least on their minds after what happened. He couldn't believe that anyone would hurt them in that way. But they did.

And those who hurt his friends paid the price.

_This used to be the town's cemetery, _a voice in Ron's head said. Ron immediately stopped and looked up. He was in front of the town's junkyard, where Motor Ed had laid a trap for them. A trap they foolishly fell into.

"Ever fallen into a trap?" Ron asked quietly as he walked into the junkyard.

_Of course_, the voice said. _I was human, you know._

"I keep forgetting," Ron smiled softly as he looked at the piles of junk cars placed neatly in a row. "This is where it happened." An eerie silence befell the place. It was like time had stopped and he was the only one in the world that could move.

_It seems like history repeating itself_, the voice said in a sad tone. Ron didn't know much about the spirit within him but he knew a hint when he heart one. Even though he had gotten it for the first time of his life.

"You were buried here?" Ron asked as he froze in his tracks. He saw the spot where he held Kim in his arms, waiting for help to arrive. Ron was not certain but he still could smell the blood around him. His blood and Kim's

_It's the rust_, the voice said in explanation. Ron didn't know if he was right but it still smelled like blood to him.

"Why am I here?" Ron asked as he tentatively took a step forward. The place held his nightmares like an iron grip, not letting go not even for redemption.

_Don't ask me,_ the voice said kindly. _I'm only here for the ride._ Ron knew that he was right. He needed to face his darkness for him to move on. Even with vengeance, his soul would not rest.

"Will it never end?" Ron asked as he leaned on an old car.

_The search for justice? Or the thirst for vengeance?_

"So that's a no, huh?" Ron chuckled in the futility of his own question. "I kinda figured that out."

_A small price to pay,_ the voice said. Ron could argue with him but he saw the futility of it. He had agreed and he must bear the burden.

"What's next?" Ron asked as he looked at the car he was leaning and felt a sense of recognition.

_We protect the innocent,_ the voice said but Ron was mildly paying attention.

"Eleanor," he smiled as he slapped his hand on the rusty hood of the car. The spirit within him was confused but Ron smiled even wider.

…

Shego quietly sneaked around the warehouse district of Lowerton. Her tip, should it prove correct, said that one of the warehouse contained the missing girls.

And judging by the guards patrolling the area, it was a good tip.

Quietly, Shego entered the warehouse her informant told her about. The defense system was all she expected from Dementor and more. It took her a split second more for her to by pass the system more than she was used to. She then hid in the shadows, setting up an observation point.

Several containers were in the warehouse waiting to be loaded. Shego had a pretty good idea what the cargo was but what she did not know was why? Quietly, Shego reached a corner of the warehouse where she found a container that was heavily guarded. It didn't take a genius to know that whatever the container held was important.

Looking at the guards, Shego smirked. The guards were no more than common thugs in biker gear. It would be easy slipping past them and getting a peek of what was inside.

With great skill and stealth, Shego dispatched the surrounding guards and hid them from view. With a final look around, she went to open the latch. When she saw what was inside, she was speechless.

The container was half filled with teenage girls all cowering from her. They had thought it was their captors but when they saw Shego, they were wary. Shego sighed, it was a while since she did the hero thing but seeing the girls in dire need of help, she did something she thought she would never do again.

She did the right thing.

"Are you girls okay?" Shego asked in her most serene voice. The girls nodded slowly, hope was in their eyes. Shego hoped no one would see her do this good deed. "Okay, I'm here to save you," but before they could cheer, she quieted them down. "I need you to be quiet for a while. I'm going to close this door and when this door opens again, you'll be free."

"Please don't leave us," one of them pleaded. With all the patience she could muster, she smiled softly.

"I need to get rid of the guards. I'll be back. I promise," Shego slowly closed the door. Taking a deep breath, Shego went to face the enemy.

…

Kim sat cross-legged on the couch as she held the popcorn. Tara, who was released earlier, sat on the carpet, watching T.V. Bonnie was raiding the Possible home's video library for some suitable chick flick.

"Where are the chick flicks?" Bonnie huffed as she took the movies one by one. "Night of the Living Dead, Dawn of the Dead, Day of the Dead, Land of the Dead, Return of the living Dead. What's this?"

"That's Ron's stash," Kim said as she arranged the movies.

"Stoppable's a horror geek?" Bonnie smirked in distaste. "And I thought these kinds of things scare him."

"Why do you think he has them here?" Kim asked with a fond smile. "He always watches them with me."

"But the Ron I saw in the hospital earlier was different," Tara said as she clutched a pillow tightly. "He felt… stronger."

"People change after a terrifying experience, Tara," Kim said as she pulled out a drawer that was filled with Bonnie's taste of movies. "He matured rapidly. It was like a spirit entered him and taught him to be stronger."

"Yeah," Bonnie sighed in agreement. "There was a fire in his eyes that made me shiver. This may be weird but it felt like a vengeful soul." Kim nodded. There was a deep calm within him when they visited the gardens. A calm before the storm. Somehow, Ron had changed. But deep inside was the same caring Ron she had come to love.

"Vengeful soul," Tara whispered to herself. "A spirit of vengeance."

"What was that?" Kim asked, puzzled at her friend's words.

"The man who saved us was vengeance incarnate," Tara said with a sigh. Kim was skeptical of what they told her earlier but everyone saw the same thing. To her, a flaming biker with a burning skull was way too much for her. Grabbing the phone, she called Wade. Her Kimmunicator was with Ron and she did not know why he needed it.

"Hello?" asked the person in the other line.

"Hey, Wade," Kim smiled uneasily. She still didn't tell the boy that she was quitting the missions. She didn't have the heart yet.

"Hey Kim," boy genius said happily. He was elated to hear from Kim for he was worried that she would not be her old self after the incident. She may not be as of yet but in a while she will be. "What's up?"

"I need a favor," she sighed. She promised herself to quit but it was getting hard, especially talking to wade. "Could you dig up on something called 'Spirit of Vengeance'?"

"It might take a while," Wade said.

"That's okay Wade," Kim smiled. "The girls are just concerned about the guy who saved them."

"The burning biker?" he asked. "Okay. I'll just call when I find something." Kim thanked the boy and hung up.

"Hey Kim. Where's Ron?" Tara asked.

"He'll be here," Kim assured her. "He said he had an errand to run." However, Kim wondered what was the errand he needed to do?

…

Shego was slammed onto the wall with great force. Moaning, she slowly stood up and looked at her foes. Earlier, when she took on the bikers, she never knew that Dr. Dementor left a little 'surprise' for anyone stupid enough to interfere.

She had managed to defeat the men but one of Dr. Dementor's experiments caught her with her guard down. Slowly walking towards her was a humanoid monster with tentacles for arms. She never fought something like this before. It took all of her strength just to stand after the assault she received.

"Get her and take her to the container," one of the men ordered the monster. The slimy tentacles wrapped around her and the monster dragged her to the container where the girls were being kept. Shego didn't have the strength to struggle. Defeated, she slowly gave up. She should have never promised the girls freedom when she could not get herself free. She should have minded her own business. She should have stuck at being a villain. However, she had realized something. If her final deed should be dying saving the innocent, she wished she could have taken the bastard with them.

"Open the door," the man ordered. The monster opened the door and suddenly stilled. "The girls are gone!" the man shouted. He ordered the men to search the area but his orders were cut off short with a roar of an engine. Everyone looked at the source only to find that it came from the empty container. Shego tiredly looked up and found something unbelievable.

A car was inside the container. Its wheels and headlights were on fire as the engine roared spewing flamed from within. Shego laughed. She knew the women were safe and the flames of hell were seeking retribution.

The car roared and lurched forward.

Shego smiled softly.

At least the innocent was safe.


	8. Riders

Chapter VII: Riders

At first, Shego thought that she was in hell.

She heard the screams of the souls begging for forgiveness. Begging for mercy. But none was given.

For none of the souls deserved it.

Shego vaguely remembered the burning car roaring towards the monster holding her. Concentrating all her strength, she had managed to kick out before the flaming car crashed head on with the monster and dragged it towards the farther wall.

Shego tried to get her bearings. It was not the time to quit for everything around her had gone to hell.

Looking up, she saw two men engulfed in flames, screaming in agony but their bodies weren't burned. The pain came within and if anything could inflict that kind of pain was dangerous.

"What in hell is it?" Shego heard one of the men say. Fear entered her mind. What was so terrible that could make mortal men quake just by looking at it? Slowly, she turned towards the source of their fear and saw damnation.

The car's rider, in a biker leathers and chains, was walking towards them in such a menacing manner that Shego thought that he didn't consider the men a threat. He seemed to see the men as a nuisance. His burning skull lighted the darkness, causing hearts of false courage to tremble.

"Open fire," one of the men said and about twenty men aimed their guns at the flaming rider and fired. Shego expected him to fall. No mortal could survive a constant barrage of bullets. The rider was pushed back by the power of the bullets but he did not fall. He stood on his own two feet and tried to keep his balance against the rain of bullets ripping through his body.

Still too weak to move, Shego could do nothing but watch horrified as the gang emptied their guns as her savior. And that's what had happened.

The guns had become empty.

Frantically, the gang members tried to reload their weapons but fear hindered their task. Fear of the burning rider, for the he stood up straight and stretched his neck, popping some of the bones back into place.

"I assume that you are done?" the rider said in a ghostly voice adding to the fear that they had.

"Well, doi!" Shego huffed as she smiled despite herself. "What do you want? And open invitation?" the rider chuckled in amusement.

"Then it is my turn," the rider said. Extending his arms forward, the fire within him emerged and flowed. Shego couldn't understand what was happening but she swore that the fires were beginning to take shape. The fire flowed around and underneath the rider. He sat on the flames as if he had been doing it all of his life. Suddenly, Shego realized what shape the flames formed, as most of the flames moved and stayed at the wheels.

The flames had formed a motorcycle.

From the same flames, the rider produced several chains and held it with his left hand while his right controlled the bike. With a roar, the bike lurched towards the gang members who began scampering away, but the man determined that no one would escape.

Lashing out the chains, they immediately caught the fleeing gang members, some by the ankles and some were bound by the chest. The captured gang members found themselves being dragged across the warehouse while the man tried to catch them all.

In astonishment, Shego couldn't believe her eyes. Every gang member was caught like animals. To her mind, they did not deserve that. They deserved more pain.

Sensing her anger, the rider looked at her as he unceremoniously tossed the gangs inside the empty container and shutting the door.

"Control your anger or you'll find yourself trap with them," he said gravely.

"Big deal," Shego scoffed as she tried to glare at him. She wondered how could anyone glare at something so scary, much less her? "I could take them." Suddenly, deadly screams erupted from the container causing her to shiver. It was unnatural. The screams were those of eternal pain, one that could only be caused by the flames of hell.

"Who the hell are you?" Shego asked as she stared into the hollow of his eyes and instantly she knew it was a mistake.

All the past sins, all the nastiness she had done and all the evil she had committed was relived. Never had she felt such guilt before in her life. She felt the sorrow of her actions and an overwhelming sense of shame.

With a tear in her eye, Shego suddenly fainted.

"Damn," the rider said, shaking his head. "You'll be fine," he said as he bent to pick her up. But before he did, he heard a scraping of metal and growled. Looking up, the monster freed itself and tossed the car to the far wall.

"I just got that rebuilt!" he said as he rode his bike and charged. The monster reacted, charging towards him. Before the rider laid a punch, the monster swiped it with its massive arm, tossing him and his bike through the wall. With a roar of satisfaction, the monster laid its eyes on the unconscious Shego.

Moving forward, the monster was about to reach her when a roar of an engine distracted it. The wall exploded sending bits and pieces around. The rider emerged through the smoke, carrying a large iron beam, using it as a lance.

The monster didn't have time to move, the rider was so fast that impaled the beam in the monster's gut and dragged it to the wall. Instead of going through the wall, he shifted his bike and suddenly was riding _on_ the wall.

Riding straight up, the man, with the monster, crashed through the roof. With a mighty throw, the rider tossed the monster through the roof letting it crash to the hard ground below.

The rider landed on the rood and dropped through the hole he had just created. He found the monster in the center of the warehouse, crushed, battered and dead.

"That's for Eleanor," the rider said as he dismounted to find his car. When he did, he sighed. The car was on its roof but nonetheless in one piece. With no strain he flipped the car on its wheels and touched it with his fire. The dents were suddenly repaired and the engine was running. Entering the car, he drove where Shego lay and exited to pick her up.

He then gently laid her on the passenger seat and closed the door. When he entered the car, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"KP's gonna kill me," he said and rode into the night.

… …

"_Tonight, we are live in the warehouse district of Lowerton to bring you this latest news,"_ the reporter said as police and rescue vehicles sounded in the background. Kim, Bonnie and Tara were just about to play another movie when Kim accidentally pressed the remote, changing the channel to the news.

Movie forgotten, the girls were interested to what the news was.

"Moments ago, an anonymous call to the police led them to the warehouse district where they found the missing women of Tri-City waiting for them. Unusual to their story was that the women told police that they were saved by a pale skinned woman with long black hair and a biker with a flaming skull."

"It's him," Tara said as she clutched the pillow closer to her. She was relieved that the women were safe. Kim blinked as she heard the news. Who was the woman?

Her Kimmunicator beeped and Kim immediately answered it. "You getting this, Wade?" she asked.

"Saw it but couldn't believe it," Wade said as he typed in his computer. "I could see if there're some video… there! The warehouse security cams were disabled but I got a glimpse of the later action." Bonnie and Tara were already beside Kim, peering to see what the security footage held.

What she saw astounded her.

The man with the burning skull staring at Shego and vice versa when suddenly, Shego convulsed in pain and fainted. Kim saw the man shake his head and knelt to check on her when he was distracted. HE then rode a flaming bike and went off screen. There had seemed to be some action off screen as debris fell and dust flew. A while later, a flaming car entered the frame and the man got out and gently placed Shego into the car.

"That's practically all I could get," Wade said, his image replaced the video footage. "And I found out something interesting about our 'friend'."

"What is it?" Kim asked but Bonnie and Tara were anxious.

"According to what I got, he's called _Ghost Rider_," The girls looked at each other in intrigue and then looked back at Wade. "He's called a Spirit of Vengeance. Records show that there are at least three of them." The image changed and the girl saw the picture of a biker with a flaming skull wearing old style leathers. "This is the first Ghost Rider. Know facts about him that he could create motorcycles using his hellfire."

"Hellfire?" Kim's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah," Wade said quietly. "It is said that when the fire touches you, your soul would burn."

"It didn't burn us," Tara said making Wade check his research.

"It wouldn't work on the innocent," Wade blinked, looking at Bonnie. She caught the meaning and snorted.

"Believe me, it came to me as a shock as well," Bonnie said, remembering what the Ghost Rider had said to her the previous night.

"Little is known about this Ghost Rider yet there are speculations that he is truly a man named John Blaze. He's a stunt biker turned vigilante and, get this, his shotgun fires balls of hellfire. The first Ghost Rider was a incarnation of the demon, which challenge the devil for control of hell and lost." Another image came and this biker was different as he had newer leathers and wielded biker chains.

"This is the second Ghost Rider. It was said that he was a spirit of anman that married a woman that his father felt… that she did not belong."

"Discrimination?" Kim asked but knew that it was the case.

"Yeah," Wade sighed. Another image came and this, so far, was the scariest of the three.

"Vengeance," Wade said as the three girls looked at the image. The rider was _big_. He had almost a violet hue on his skull and spiked that ran along his head. He had fangs the size of long daggers and his ribs were poking out of his chest. Kim didn't want to face him in any circumstance. "Probably the most vengeful of all. I mean this guy is scary. Just by looking at him you could see why."

"So, who's our man?" Kim asked, glancing at both girls.

"Vengeance is out," Bonnie said and Kim heartily agreed. The image from the security cam was not him.

"Neither are the two," Tara said with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked, trying to confirm what she had said.

"Pretty much," Tara said. "The one who saved us was… I don't know… younger? And his skull is different."

"You can tell?" Kim was astonished though a bit doubtful.

"Tara's hobby, though weird as it sounds, is forensic anthropology," Bonnie smiled softly at the blond. "She could tell one skull from another by simply looking at it. And trust me, she had a good look on our Ghost Rider's skull."

"Wade, could you get a clearer view of that security tape?" Kim asked, wishing that she could see the Ghost Rider clearer.

"No can do Kim," Wade said regretfully. "Imaging is low and my systems can't enhance something that… there!" the image changed and this time they all saw the flaming skull of the Ghost Rider.

"I can't be 100 sure but I think that's him," Tara said after studying the image after a while.

"The flames make it hard to get a detailed picture," Wade said. "I could get a basic outline of the skull but that's it."

"Could we place the skull to a face?" Bonnie, much to Kim's surprise, asked. Noticing her surprised look, Bonnie shrugged. "What? I watched C.S.I." Accepting that as an explanation, Kim turned back to Wade with a questioning look.

"No. Not with this picture. I need a clearer picture but I doubt it would work."

"Why not?" Tara asked.

"Have you seen vengeance?" Wade asked, blinking. "Whatever power that flows through them couldn't be good."

"I doubt hellfire could be good," Bonnie commented with her usual demeanor making Wade flinch.

"The question is not if we could…" Tara started.

"But if we should," Kim agreed with her friend. Sighing, KIm looked at Wade and smirked. "We'll leave him alone for a while. Be in touch," she turned the KImmunicator off and looked at the girls.

"But it is curious," Bonnie said as she sat on the couch.

"Very," Tara agreed. Before Kim could comment a shadow filled the room, making the girls look at the person causing the shadow.

Kim gasped as she saw Ron carrying a battered and unconsciousShego and having a hard time of it.

"Ah, KP?" Ron smiled sheepishly. "She needs help."


	9. Suspicions

Chapter VIII: Suspicions

Ron gently laid Shego onto Kim's bed. He was in no hurry to get back to the living room where he knew the girls waited. He had some explaining to do and he couldn't possible tell her that her best friend was a flaming avenger.

And he couldn't lie to save his life.

_I'll see you through it_, said the voice in his head.

"I don't really know how to get myself out of it," Ron muttered as he covered Shego with a blanket.

_Trust me,_ the voice said. Taking a deep breath, Ron went down to meet his fate.

"Here goes," he said to himself as he entered the living room where Kim, Tara and Bonnie waited for an explanation. Ron caught a glimpse at Tara and Bonnie and found that they were rather curious. Kim on the other hand had a demanding look that made him whine.

Suddenly, a burst of courage calmed him and he smiled sheepishly at Kim.

"What up, KP?" he said almost quietly, expecting a rage.

"Ron? Foe Saving. Why?" Kim asked. Without preamble, much to his own surprise, he started.

"She needed help, KP," Ron said more in explanation rather on defense. "I saw her lying on the ground unconscious. I couldn't leave her there."

"Yes you could," Kim said. Ron knew she wasn't being cold. It was the truth. In another time he would have left her but under the circumstances...

"You didn't see her wounds Kim," Ron said as he sighed and flopped on the couch. By the sincerity of his tone, Kim's annoyance melted away. "I bandaged a lot and I couldn't bring her to a hospital."

"Ron! What if she was seriously injured?" Ron was surprised at the sudden change of her demeanor. If he didn't know better, he would swear that he heard genuine concern for her foe.

"She was not," he found himself saying. "Though she has a few bruised ribs, she'll be fine in the morning. But when she wakes I'd rather be committed than to be near her." The girls blinked at his words. "What?" he asked.

"For a moment there, you spoke with an English accent," Tara pointed out. Ron blinked thrice and shrugged.

"Anyway…"

"What were you doing in Lowerton?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrow rose. _Good question, _Kim thought and suddenly, all animation left Ron's face.

"I had… some demons to face," he said softly and Bonnie regretted the question. Kim's heart ached for him. She never knew that what happened to them at Motor Ed's junkyard affected him so much. For the first time since the incident, she saw how troubled he was and how hard he kept it from showing.

All to keep her happy.

Forgetting about Shego for a while, Kim sat beside him and hugged her best friend. Stunned, for he did not expect it, Ron smiled and hugged her back.

"You don't have to face your demons by yourself, you know," Kim said quietly, feeling the comfort within him.

"I know," he said sincerely. "But it's something I had to do." Suddenly, the duo felt another pair of arm wrapped around them. Surprised, they turned and found Tara smiling at them.

"Everyone has their demons. And it's hard to face them by yourself," Tara said with much depth that was unusual for her. Kim and Ron blinked by this suddenness and reluctantly smiled. "Isn't that right, Bonnie?" The trio then turned, looking expectantly at Bonnie, waiting for her to answer. Kim and Ron were curious to what demons Bonnie possessed. But remembering her sisters, Kim had a good idea.

"Fine!" Bonnie huffed as she walked towards them. "But if you tell anyone..."

"Tell anyone what, Bon-bon?" Ron asked and, to his surprise and Kim's, Bonnie hugged them affectionately. Tentatively, Ron wrapped one of his arms around Bonnie and Kim did the same. For a few moments, they were silent.

Not surprising, Bonnie broke it up first. "Now, what's new on the tube?"

>>>>>>>

Shego felt that she was in hell. All her past sins came to haunt her. Every crime, every evil... every hate. She looked into _those_ eyes and felt every emotion that she had inflicted onto others.

It was an experience she would never forget. That gaze scorched her being. And somehow, deep inside, she knew that it was unintentional. She shuddered at the thought what would happen to her if he had truly stared at her with those eyes.

Slowly, Shego opened her eyes and found an unfamiliar ceiling. Panicking, she immediately sat up and groaned from the pain of her wounds.

"Take it easy," a caring voice said. "You had a rough night, so I've heard." Shego turned and saw a woman with red hair that was familiar to her. "You may not remember me but I'm Kim's mom."

"Where am I?" Shego asked, confused by her surroundings. But when she really had gotten a good look around her, she realized where she was.

"You're in Kim's room," Mrs. Possible said calmly and motherly. And having heard that, Shego sighed and lain back down on the bed.

"Are the authorities ready to arrest me?" Shego said, the fight had left her.

"No," Kim said as she entered the room. "Ron didn't want GJ to find you."

"He didn't?" Shego asked with no hope in her voice. Kim was stunned by the lack of emotion in her. What had happened to Shego? Kim, instinctively sat on her bed and held the woman's hand.

Shego flinched as Kim held her hand but she didn't remove it. It almost felt nice holding Kim's hand. It took away some of the bad thoughts from her mind.

Hell. It took away the nightmares.

Her subconscious mind suddenly too control of her body and she did something neither of them suspected.

She hugged Kim Possible.

Shocked at the sudden movement, Kim sat still, letting her arch-nemesis hug her. When most of the confusion left her, she then wrapped her arms around Shego, comforting her.

Shego relaxed as she felt Kim's arms wrapped around her. For some reason it felt so good. It felt like she was loved, something she missed for a long time.

She felt remorse. She regretted all the evil things she had done. Regretted the way she fought Kim. Regretted the way she teased her.

Shego regretted a lot of things she had done in her life. But most of all, she had regretted that he had hurt Kim.

When Kim touched her in compassion, Shego felt an electric shock coursed through her body. She never felt such warmth in her life. Not from her own family, not from anyone. It was like Kim's warmth melted the ice in her veins.

Her warmth even melted the ice in her heart.

"Kim?" Shego said quietly, not removing herself from the hug. "I know you have no reason to trust me but could you do this favor for me. If you do, I'd be grateful for eternity."

Kim was surprised at this request. She never heard Shego so sincere. It was like all the fight had left her and all that was left was a fragile shell.

"If it's in my power, of course. Name it," Kim said. Shego looked up, her soul imploring. It was hurtful to see her like that and it took Kim all she had not to look away.

"Call Global Justice," Shego said to Kim's surprise. But what the raven haired woman said next shocked her to the bone.

"I'm turning myself in, KImmie."

>>>>>>>

"SHE'S WHAT?" Ron's eyes literally blazed for a moment as he heard of Shego's request. Fortunately, Kim was looking away and did not see the fire in Ron's eyes. "Has she gone _loco?_"

"I think she's completely sane, Ron," Kim sighed as she sat down beside him. Kim and Ron were in the living room, discussing Shego's surrender. Tara and Bonnie went up to check on Shego. Kim was worried that she would do something _drastic_ to herself.

"I never thought that she would give herself up," Ron said as he tried to calm down. Normally he would support the idea of Shego turning herself in but...

"KP, in her current state she wouldn't last a week in prison," Ron voiced out his thoughts.

"I know, Ron," Kim was at a dilemma. Shego made her promise to call GJ and get them to arrest her but her heart was not in it. Shego would just wither away within weeks at her current state of mind. There must be another way.

"She could be one of us," Ron suggested almost lamely. "She could switch sides."

"I don't think Dr. Director will buy that," Kim sighed.

"_I'll make them _buy_ it_," Ron suddenly said in a ghostly tone that froze Kim's spine and made her shiver. Realizing what he had just said, Ron looked sheepish and smiled at her.

"Ron..." Kim frowned as she tried to figure out her best friend. "Are you hiding something from me?" Ron was stunned. He didn't want to lie to Kim but he needed to say something.

_Eleanor_, Ron blinked in surprise.

"Actually, there is," Ron looked sheepish as he stood up and took Kim's hand. "I want you to meet Eleanor."

"Eleanor?" Kim blinked in confusion. "You want me to meet some girl?" Fear almost froze her on the spot. Did he have a new girl on the side? Ron led her towards the front door and took a deep breath.

"Now, she's nothing to look at yet, but with a lot of work, she'll be the belle of the street," Ron said but Kim was confused.

"That's no way to talk to a lady," Kim frowned in indignation. "Even though she's ugly, it's rude to say so."

"Trust me KP, I need to soda blast it and then give her a new look," now Kim was really confused.

"Ron. You're not making sense," instead of answering, Ron opened the door and led kim outside.

"KP, Eleanor," Ron presented and what Kim saw was not what she had expected.

In her driveway was a beat up Shelby Mustang GT-500. It's a crime for someone to treat such a beautiful piece of machinery with such neglect. The rust on it must be the only thing keeping it together.

"You drove Shego here... with that?" Kim asked in horror. "I should tell mom to get her a tetanus shot as well."

"Hardy har har," Ron said wounded that Kim did not appreciate his ride but thankful that he had diverted her again. But after a while, Kim smiled and hugged him.

"It's wonderful, Ron," Kim said sincerely. "Your own car."

"Yeah, well," Ron smiled as he looked at his feet. "It's nothing much but I intend to work on it."

"Need help?" she asked and Ron smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks. I'm betting that I could use all the help I can get." After looking at the car, Kim's smile turned rueful.

"But what about Shego?" she asked.

"I think I could restore her something," Ron said as he gazed at his car. "Maybe I could restore something for you as well. What about a 57 Corvette?"

"No, silly. I meant Shego's surrender," Kim sighed. Really, sometimes he could be so thick.

"If we turn her over, it will be in our terms," Ron said in such commanding presence that Kim believed that he had a plan. "I believe she wants to change. But without purpose, a soul would wither away and die."

"That's deep," Kim said in awe.

"What's that, Kim?" Ron blinked in surprise. "Did I say something?"

"Never mind," Kim sighed as she went back inside. "Our main problem is to convince Dr. Director that we're right."

"No Kim. Our main problem is to convince Shego to live."


	10. Concerns

Chapter IX: Concerns

Ron Stoppable pounded his head on the Possible's Garage worktable repeatedly after Kim went back into the house leaving him to his thoughts.

But at the moment, Ron wished to kill the person that made the suggestion that he would be the one to think of a way to get GJ to give Shego a lighter sentence. Unfortunately, he was momentarily a part of his mind.

Thus the head banging session.

_Would you stop that?_ the voice in his head said but Ron continued on.

"What... made... you... think... that... we... could... even... do... it?" Ron said, pausing in each time he slammed his head on the table.

_Because we could_. The confidence in his tone made Ron stop. How could a lost spirit have so much confidence?

"How?" he asked, head still resting on the table. He was now battling the pounding on his head. Truth of the matter, it hurt.

_I don't know yet. But we'll come up with something._

"That's going be harder than you think," Ron sighed as he finally stood up. The insanity had passed and Ron was sane enough to think things through. However, the spirit within him doubted that. "Shego's got a file thicker than the telephone directory. She's wanted in at least eleven countries and God knows what else she'd done."

_She used to fight on the side of justice, is that not correct?_

"Unfortunately, her crimes outweigh her deeds," Ron said, nursing his head. "I don't know. I mean what are you going to do? Glare at everyone until they get lenient on her?" Suddenly, everything was quiet.

And suddenly, the pounding in head stopped.

It became clear to Ron.

"NO!" Ron said as he suddenly grabbed his head, the pain returning. "No penance stare!"

_It was just an idea_.

"A really bad one," Ron sighed. "May I remind you that it's that stare that made Shego dejectedly repentant?"

_That was an accident. _The tone was repentant. _Very well. No staring._

"Good. But the question remains, how are we going to convince Dr. Director?"

_Answer this. How are you going to convince Shego to continue on living?_

To Ron, that was a good question.

Kim winced as she heard Ron thump his head on something in the garage. And by the sound of it, it wasn't good. It was strange that Ron would help her arch nemesis like that. Stranger, that Ron was shifting personalities. It was like he was two persons in one.

And when did he start speaking in and English accent?

Sounds from the garage made her curious still. Was Ron talking to himself? It sounded like he was convincing himself to help Shego.

Then, the pounding stopped. Kim was worried. Did Ron hurt him self severely? Was he all right? Kim was about to enter the garage when she heard him talking again. Kim didn't know what worried her the most; her friend in pain or her friend losing his mind.

Deciding that she could not endure both, she opened the door to the garage and entered.

"Ron? Are you okay in here?" Kim asked as she searched for her best friend. A slight moan told her where he was and she walked quickly towards the work table. She gasped at what she saw.

Ron was lying on the table, his forearm draped on his forehead but Kim saw droplets of blood on the floor.

"Ron?" Kim rushed towards him and found him breathing. She sighed in relief as she looked him over.

"KP? I wouldn't recommend banging you head while you try to think. It just comes up with double the headache," Ron moaned as he shifted to see her more clearly. And as he did, Kim saw the blood on his forehead.

"Oh my God," Kim gasped and rushed to find a clean rag. "What did you do to yourself?" she was beginning to panic. Ron _was_ losing it.

"Tried to clear my head," Ron said, still lying still. "Didn't work."

"I should guess not," Kim said as dashed a little liquid she found in the garage on the rag. "Here." She tried to get to the wound but Ron kept his arm on his forehead. Sighing in frustration, she placed her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"You're not going to win, Ron. And you know it. Now be a good boy and let me see that wound."

"I thought you _like_ bad boys?" Ron quipped earning him a reprimanding swat on his arm.

"Not if they're dead," Kim smiled softly as Ron slacked his arm, letting Kim lift it to see his bloody forehead. "This is a mess," she said. His entire forehead was bloodied, some of it was dripping on the sides.

"It looks worse than it is," Ron said. "The forehead, even with a small cut will bleed like it was caused by severe trauma. Pro Wrestlers do it all the time especially in Hardcore matches."

"And you like knocking your head on the table, why?"

"I'm trying to shut someone up," Ron mumbled as Kim dabbed the rag on his wound. Suddenly, Ron screamed and shot up sitting. "KP!"

"Oops. Sorry," Kim cringed.

"What was that?" he asked, touching his wound. It was like it was on fire. Kim looked at the label and looked guilty.

"Ether," she said almost softly. "Sorry Ron."

"When will the hurting stop?" he groaned making Kim smile. Carefully, she cleaned the blood around the wound and occasionally dabbing the wound. Ron flinched but let Kim clean it

Ron watched as Kim cleaned him. There was no sense of duty in the task. It felt like something more powerful than friendship. Something he cherished.

"Thanks KP," Ron said all of a sudden making Kim look at him with questioning eyes.

"For this? No big," she smiled.

"For me it is," he sighed, taking one of her hands onto his. Kim felt herself blush at the way he was rubbing his hand on the backside of hers.

Suddenly, Ron found his other hand gently toying with her nape, stroking it, tracing his fingers on the smooth skin that touched her hair. Kim felt him guiding her towards him as he rose up to meet her.

Was he doing what she thought he was doing? Kim blinked in confusion. She never knew Ron could be so... forward. She hesitated only for a moment and let him guide her. She thought that a man's touch would repulse her but Ron's touch didn't.

Instead it brought electric currents through her spine. She could feel herself tingle in anticipation.

However, Ron felt her hesitate. Slowly, he released pressure on his hand, releasing his pull on her.

And suddenly, he banged the back of his head on the table.

"Stupid!" Ron cursed to himself as he thumped his head on the table. What made him think that it was alright to try to kiss Kim? What made him even think of kissing his best friend? He was about to bang his head one more time when Kim placed her hand on the back of his head to stop him from hitting it on the table.

"Stop it!" Kim cried out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry KP," Ron said, relishing her touch but confused by it. "I wasn't thinking. I know that a man's touch repulses you..."

"Ron," Kim said as gently as she could, making him stop ranting before he could bury himself further. "If you haven't noticed, you're the only one that I let to touch me. Your touch doesn't repulse me, Ron. Just the opposite. But we should take things slow." Kim squeezed his hand and he understood.

She needed time and he was prepared to give it to her.

Suddenly, Ron bolted upright, looking concerned and almost frightened.

"Um... KP? I need to run," Ron said to a bewildered Kim.

"Where to?" she asked but Ron was already running towards the door. She followed him and saw him get into his car.

Ron turned the key in the ignition but it wouldn't turn over. After a few more tries, Ron huffed and got out.

"Now I_ really_ got to run," Ron said as he did just that. He ran. "I'll be back in a jiff. We'll figure out our _other_ problem later."

"Ron? Where are you going?" she asked but Ron was already out of sight. Kim only prayed that he would be fine.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Felix Renton and Monique entered an alley, out of breath and out of options. Earlier, a van came up to them and tried to kidnap Monique but Felix deterred the would-be kidnappers with his cybertronic wheelchair.

"Sugar, I think we lost them," Monique said as she leaned on the wall to catch her breath.

"I hope so," Felix said, looking at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, for the moment," Monique said as she felt her heartbeat slow down from the excitement. "But we need to get out of here before they find us again."

"I know. We need..." Felix never got a chance to finish his sentence for suddenly his chair was struck by a blue ball of energy, throwing him off of his chair. Monique gasped as she saw what had happened and went to help her friend.

"Felix!" she kneeled beside him and cradled him on her lap. Checking his body, she saw no damage. Looking at where the shot came from, she saw the same men that were chasing them step out of the van, and one of them was holding a large cannon.

"It's a good thing the Professor gave us this nifty machine," he said with a laugh. "Or else we wouldn't get these pests." The others laughed with him as they drew out guns and knives.

Monique pulled the now stirring Felix closer to her, as if she was protecting him from the impending harm that would befall them.

"Get the girl," the man with the device said. "Kill the cripple."

Monique closed her eyes, waiting for them to act. But it never came. She dared to open her eyes and saw something astonishing.

The men who were about to take her and kill Felix was now paralyzed with fear. What would make grown men afraid? Monique wanted to know. Judging by their faces, whatever it was, it was behind her.

Swallowing, Monique turned her head and saw the strangest thing:

A biker with a burning skull for a head.

"_The guilty_ _shall taste fear,"_ the biker said. _"You will threaten the innocent no more."_ Suddenly, the men fired at him but the bullets didn't faze him. The biker then walked towards them, calmly and coolly. Ignoring the bullets as the pierced his body and went through it.

"_Take cover_," he told Monique as he passed them. Even though she was scare out of her wits, Monique dragged Felix behind a nearby dumpster. Seeing that they were safe, the biker then made his move.

Immediately, he punched the nearest man, sending him flying and crashing on the van's windshield. He then grabbed another thug and used him to pummel his companion. Monique, peeking at the action, was shocked.

It was simply carnage.

"Let's see if you could save them, asshole!" one of the men said as he exited the van holding a RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade) launcher. Without a second thought, he fired at where Monique and Felix were hiding.

The biker was too far to protect them from the blast so he did what came to his mind; he threw the thug that he was holding onto the grenade's path. With an agonizing scream, the man met the grenade with his chest and then exploded.

Monique was too shocked to move, or else she would barf at the sight. The man literally went to pieces. She hid just in time before some of the thug's entrails hit her.

The man who launched the grenade crapped in his pants. He never saw anyone so vicious before to use a human being to block a RPG. The man looked at the biker who was, to his fear and surprise, already in front of him.

The biker then gripped the man's throat and lifted him up.

"_I shall ask you only once, who are you working for?"_ the biker demanded, the orbs in his eye sockets glowed red.

"P... pr... Professor D... Dementor," the man gasped, his breath shortening.

"_Why is he collecting women?"_ the biker asked.

"I... I don't... know..." the man suddenly found himself engulfed in hellfire and the biker threw the man with all his might away in disgust. The man struck the furthest wall with a sickening crack, telling the biker that he had broken the man's bones.

"_Wrong answer," _the biker said.

Looking around, he saw a man, frozen with fear, inside the van's driver seat. Walking purposively towards him, the biker then ripped the door apart and grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck.

"_Same question,"_ the biker said.

"If I tell you, will you let me go unharmed?" the man said in fear.

"_If I am satisfied_," the biker told him.

"I don't know what his purpose is, but he's going to summon a demon and make it impregnate the women he has captive in his lair," the man sang like a stool pigeon.

"_Why is he harassing Kim Possible's friends?"_

"The guy's crazy!" the man screamed. "He wanted to see her suffer for revenge. He had some guy named Ed try to take her to his lair so that he could watch her get raped by a demon but he screwed up! He's getting to her friends to get to her!"

"_Where is he?" _the flames on his skull brightened in his anger, making the man sweat in fear.

"I don't know, really!" he saw what had happened to his companions and didn't want the same fate to fall on him. "We were just ordered to get the girl and drop her off in an abandoned warehouse by the docks."

Suddenly, the biker's eyes grew brighter as he stared into the man's soul. The man, feeling intense grief, screamed and when the biker dropped him, tucked himself in a fetal position and cried.

The biker then walked calmly towards the frightened teens, although technically it was only Monique that was frightened since Felix was only gaping at what he had seen.

"Dude, isn't that a bit overkill?" Felix asked as Monique hugged him protectively.

"_It's either you or him, buddy_," the biker said. "_I chose my frie..."_ he stopped before he could slip. "_Are you two okay?"_

"I'm fine, You?" Felix turned to Monique concern in his eyes but the biker saw something else, something deeper.

"Can we get out of here?" Monique pleaded, looking at with fear and awe.

"_Let's_" the biker stood and went to get Felix's chair. When he did, Monique helped him into it and pushed him towards the end of the alley.

"That was totally gruesome," Felix said, seeing the entrails that scattered everywhere. "And the thing with the guns, are you hurt?" the biker chuckled and shook his head.

" _Something straight out of Zombie Mayhem, huh?"_ the biker asked. Felix looked bewildered and nodded.

"Something like that," he said, looking at the flaming skull intently. There was something familiar about him but could not place where. The biker was the first to notice Monique falter. He nudged Felix and nodded towards Monique. Realizing that she was about to fall from exhaustion, he then guided her to his lap and made her sit on it. Monique, not realizing that she was exhausted, rested her head on his shoulder with both arms wrapped around his neck. Stunned, Felix did nothing but he felt the biker grin at him.

"_Boo-yah,"_ the biker mumbled as he saw the two turn towards the street. "_KP's not going to believe this"_ Felix heard him and looked back but there was no one there.

The biker, their savior, was gone.

Mystified, Felix tried his wheelchair, which surprisingly worked, and rolled towards somewhere where he could get answers.

He was going to see Kim Possible.


	11. Helping Shego

Chapter X: Helping Shego

Ron Stoppable was tinkering under the hood of his newly acquired GT-500 when he noticed Felix and Monique coming up the driveway.

"Hey guys," Ron waved, glad that they were safe. Earlier, he could not believe that he threw a human being in the path of a rocket to save them. It took everything he got not to shiver at the memory.

"Ronman!" Felix smiled and whistled as he saw the car. "That's one wicked ride."

"It is," Ron beamed but them smirked. "If I get the thing to start." Ron glanced at Monique. She seemed subdued and tired. More likely exhausted from the day's events. "Hey, Mon. Kim's in the living room." Monique smiled softly and without a word entered the Possible residence.

Ron looked at the woman in concern. The shock must not have worn off yet.

"Dude, is she okay?" Ron asked Felix as he watched Monique's retreating form.

"Not really," Felix sighed as he looked at his friend. "We had a rough day."

"Why don't you tell me about it while we raid Mr. Dr. P's garage for parts," Ron said, wondering if Kim could console her friend.

Kim never saw Monique cry. Imagine her surprise when her friend, upon entering the living room ran towards her and burst into tears on her shoulder. Kim was trying to soothe her with gentle caresses and soft words, not knowing what it was about.

It couldn't be a boy nor was she fired from her favorite job. Kim felt it was worse than that. It was something that shattered her core.

"It's okay Monique, what happened?" Kim said in a consoling tone filled with concern. What could have made her friend so scared?

It took Monique a while to calm herself down and when she was ready, she sat on the sofa and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, girl. But something happened that was too much for me to handle," Monique said as she took a deep breath.

"What was it?" Kim asked. With a sad smile, Monique told Kim what had happened. The men chasing them, how they caught them and how they were rescued. Even though Kim was listening intently, she could not believe that they were rescued by a biker with a flaming skull.

"What happened after that?" Kim asked.

"We came directly here," Monique said. "I don't think that the police would believe anything we say anyway. I just wish I knew who he was."

"You and me both," Kim said softly. Kim then noticed that Monique was looking towards the dining room. Kim followed her gaze and saw Tara and Bonnie looking at them with interest.

"So, our mysterious _Ghost Rider_ had saved another soul," Bonnie said with a sigh. "And here I thought I had the rights to him."

"Ghost Rider?" Monique asked. Kim told her about the Spirits of Vengeance, their deeds and powers. It astonished Monique that such entities existed. Was she really saved by a Spirit of Vengeance? She had no doubt.

"By the way, where's Felix?" Kim asked. The sudden start of an engine told her where he was. Looking at the girls with a smile, she just shook her head.

"Boys," the girls said in unison and when they did, they giggled.

>>>>>>>>>

"Are you sure that using these heavy duty sparkplugs is a good idea?" Ron asked Felix as he watched the engine nervously. Felix was beside the driver's seat, one of his mechanical arms from his wheelchair was on the accelerator. Ron was looking at the engine, afraid that they went overboard with the sparkplugs. Ron knew that anything from Mr. Possible's garage was rarely safe.

"They're perfect," Felix said. "See, purrs like a kitten." He then revved the engine loudly, showing off the power of the V8. "Roars like a tiger!" Though the power of a V8 is legendary, the engine's age and the incompatibility of the sparkplugs lead to one inevitable thing.

The engine blew.

Ron, being close to the engine, coughed from the smoke. "Blows like a volcano," Ron sighed. Man, this sucks."

"Sorry, Ronman," Felix looked at his friend in apology. Ron smiled at his friend with a rueful smile.

"Not your fault. This engine's older than my dad and by the looks of the car itself, the previous owner didn't take care of her well." The Kimmunicator suddenly chimed. Ron blinked and pulled it out of his pocket and the sympathetic face of Wade looked at him.

"Ouch," Wade said. "I was watching from one of the surveillance cameras in Kim's home what happened. I'm just glad that no one got hurt."

"It's a good thing Ron didn't let me fill the tank with Mr. Possible's experimental J300X rocket fuel," Felix smirked as he wheeled towards the engine. "Ouch. I think we broke the block."

"We?" Ron's eyebrow rose with the suggestion. "It wasn't my idea to put those dynamites in the engine."

"But you were the one who installed them," Felix defended.

"I wasn't the one who was revving the engine," Ron said finally.

_But you must admit, it was brilliant,_ the voice inside Ron's mind said, making Ron sigh.

"Anyway, nothing's gonna happen if we blame each other," Ron said. "But it'll be hell to get a replacement."

_Actually, some _Hellfire_ would be useful,_ the voice said but Ron ignored him.

"Maybe…" Wade typed on his keyboard and smiled when he found what he was looking for. "Yes. Ron. I think we could get your GT500 up and running better than ever."

"You found someone who sells parts dirt cheep?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Better," Wade said. "But do you trust me?"

_No,_ the voice said and Ron was ready to agree with him.

"Wade, I don't want any gadgets in it, okay?"

"Not even James Bond type of gadgets?" Wade smiled. Ron relented and went back into the garage.

"Okay Wade, you win." Ron sighed as the washed his face from the faucet in the garage.

"Ron," Wade's voice became solemn, serious all of a sudden. "It's about that other thing."

"Yeah?"

"Word has it that Dementor is pissed at the Ghost Rider. From what I gathered, his plans were totally ruined." Wade said.

"Good," Ron smiled making Wade suspicious as to where he had something to do with Dementor's ire.

"Dr. Director is looking for Shego," Wade said but was shocked to see that Ron's eyes turned red. But in a blink, they were normal. Something was wrong and he didn't know what was going on.

"What did you tell her?" Ron asked, knowing that Wade would try to delay them.

"That I can't track her," Wade smiled.

"Thanks Wade," Ron returned his smile. But then, Wade's features became serious once again.

"I can't hold them for long," the tech guru said.

"Just do your best." Ron said. Wade smiled and wished him luck. Ron would need it in convincing Shego to live again. And he must admit, that was far difficult than telling Kim of his feelings.

_Might I have a go?_ Ron sighed. He must be a coward if he was thinking of letting another solve his problems. But on the other hand, wasn't it _his_ problem as well?

>>>>>>>>>

Shego gazed blankly at the window. It felt that she was looking at life for the first time. That she was looking at her life through the eyes of others. She never thought that she could be so cruel.

Though she viewed her crimes as trivial, her actions on performing those crimes appalled her. Though she had not killed, there were times that there were a few close calls.

But the thing that hurt her the most, was her treatment of Kim Possible. The teasing, the taunting and the fighting. Even after those she still accepted her with a hug. It was almost too much to bear.

From beneath her pillow, Shego took out a pair of scissors she swiped earlier. She knew that the women in the house were watching her like a hawk. It was hard to hide something like that from them, especially with her sullen demeanor.

With a labored breath, she raised the scissors and pointed in towards her chest. She had been thinking of ending her life ever since she had woken in the Possible residence. She was glad that she was wearing a soft chemise, one that Mrs. Possible loaned to her and not her uniform or it would be for naught. Her breasts raised and lowered with her breathing, mustering the courage to do the deed. She thought it would be easy, easy to stick the sharp end to her heart, but she hesitated.

She didn't know why but she hesitated. All at once, her guilt, her grief and her sorrow emerged from deep within her. Tears fell as her grip of the scissors slackened and it fell harmlessly by her side. She covered her face with her hands, letting the weight of her grief flow.

Shego was lost. She didn't know what to do. This was not like her. She was bursting with confidence then but why had her courage fail now? Too many questions without answers. When the tears slowly subsided, Shego lowered her hands and wiped her eyes dry.

She realized that death was not the answer. Whatever happens in her future, she must face it. But how? Shego felt the cold steel of the scissors on her hand as she touched her side. Angrily, she flung the scissors away, disgusted at what she was about to do.

"_You are a brave woman,"_ Shego jolted to her senses realized that she was no longer alone. Turning towards the source, she found a man in a tan suit lounging at the window, looking at the scene outside. The man resembled a Southern gentleman, with his ribbon tie and his Confederate type hat. But she could not see his face.

The man was almost six feet tall, had dark blond hair, which she could see under his hat, and when he spoke had an alluring British accent. Shego blinked in confusion. How could an English would look like a thin Colonel Sanders?

"Who are you?' Shego said, wary of the stranger. "What do you want?" The stranger slowly turned his head towards her, his hazel eyes looking as her emerald eyes. To Shego, he seemed tired of life but his soft smile held a bit of mischief.

"My name's Brighton." He lifted his hat in greeting. "And I wish to help, ma'am."


	12. The Ghost Appears

Chapter XI: The Ghost Appears

"No one could help me," Shego said as she turned away from him. How could anyone help her?

"Anyone could," said the man calmly. "If you just let them."

"Then I don't want you to help me," Shego growled and hugged her legs, resting her head on her knees.

"Then we have a problem," said the man as he watched her with interest. "I have taken it upon myself to help you whether you wanted it or not." Shego blinked at his statement.

"Excuse me?" she looked at him as if he was crazy. And if she judged him by his clothing, he might be. "What gave you the right to butt-in in my business?" Shego nearly cringed. Her tone had less of the venom she had before her bout of guilt.

"Since you put it that way, I have taken it upon myself to be your guardian," he said as if stating a fact. Annoyed, Shego turned her whole body to face him.

"What else did you "Take upon yourself" to do?" she sneered. Strangely, the man smirked as if he found her amusing. Much to her annoyance, he actually laughed.

"My dear Lady, surely someone such as yourself would need assistance one time or another," he smiled. He actually smiled! Shego was about to fry him to a crisp when she noticed that his smile was not of mockery but of genuine affection. She was taken back at this. This man, who she had only met, was giving her warmth and hope. Something she didn't have for a long time.

But was this genuine or some sort of prank?

"For your information I get along fine by myself," she huffed. "And I'm _not_ your dear anything."

"I hate the 20th century," he mumbled as he shook his head. "Chivalry is dead."

_On life support maybe, but not dead._

"And about to be unplugged," the man looked once again at Shego and sighed. "So, instead for asking for help, you wish to take your own life?" he asked instead. "By stabbing you heart?"

"Though I doubt it's there, is there a problem with that?" Shego stood, placing her hands on her hips, trying to intimidate the man. But instead of being intimidated, he looked away.

"There's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world, it would be a pity to lose yours," he said though she was sure he was embarrassed to say so. Looking down, Shego saw that her shapely figure had subtly revealed itself behind the soft chemise that she had borrowed from the Possibles. Smiling in amusement, she took a bathrobe and wore it. So, the man couldn't be intimidated but he could be embarrassed. How interesting.

"And how did you know these things are real?" she asked rather teasingly. But when she turned around she noticed that he had lowered the brim of his hat so that his eyes were covered. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"It is not the cat but something that would concern all of us," he said mysteriously. Suddenly, Shego heard the tone of the Kimmunicator. The man sighed and held Kim's device in his hand and pressed the call button. He held it by his ear and after a moment, turned it off.

"What is it?" Shego asked out of curiosity.

"Despite Mr. Load's best efforts, there are people outside who wants to have a word with you," Shego smiled sadly as she heard him.

"Global Justice?" he nodded. Shego merely took a deep breath and walked towards the exit.

"_STOP!_" the man said in an unearthly voice that she just had to obey. The man took a calming breath and smiled at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To surrender," Shego said as if it was the most natural thing to do. The man shook his head and walked towards her.

"In your guilt, you wish to surrender?" he asked and she nodded. "Then do so in your friends' terms."

"Friends?" she asked as if the word was foreign to her.

"Come now, you've heard of the concept."

"They're idiots," Shego growled as she faced him.

"They must be since they harbored a known felon in their home. I believe it was Stoppable who took you in."

_You were the one who got her in this predicament,_ but the man ignored the voice.

"It would be much better for everyone if I just go quietly," Shego argued but was weakening. A while ago she was determined to take her life, then she was determined to surrender peacefully, was her determination that weak?

"Would it?" he asked. "It would be hard to redeem yourself if you're behind bars. Harder if you gave up."

"Have you done anything to redeem yourself?" Shego asked as she slowly slumped on the floor. "You talked about redemption as if you wished for it."

"I'm trying," he said. "But everyone had the right to try. You'll only fail if you give up."

"I'll think about it," Shego said as she prepared to stand but the man just touched her shoulder in a compassionate squeeze.

"When you do, tell your friends your decision. Tell them when you're with them, free, not from behind bars," the man said and walked down the stairs of Kim's room. Shego looked at his retreating back, bewildered that he had talked her into staying with Kim.

"Who are you again?" she asked wonderingly.

"Brighton," he said giving her a careless wave. Shego merely smirked and followed him, curious as what he would do.

8888888888888

"What made you think she's here, Agent Du?" Kim Possible asked as she faced the GJ agent. At the moment, there were dozens of GJ agents and vehicles surrounding her home. It was like her house was one of the villainous hideouts she always entered.

The sun was about to set and the red light made the GJ vehicles more menacing than before.

"Don't start, Miss Possible," Agent Du saidwith a smirk. "You're no match for Global Justice's Intelligence Department. The criminal known as Shego is hiding, or rather you have hidden Shego at your home. Which I've come to expect from a second rate wannabe crime fighter as yourself." It took everything Kim had not to strike back. If she hit him now, she had given him provocation to search her house and find Shego.

"Harboring a criminal is a capital offense, Miss Possible," Agent Du said with a sneer.

"Is being an asshole a criminal offense as well?" Felix said as he rolled beside Kim, staring at the man in front of him. But Agent Du ignored him adding to Felix's ire.

"You have ten seconds to move, Miss Possible or I'll place you under arrest," Du said but Kim didn't budge, neither did Felix.

"Is everything alright, Kim?" Tara asked as she came out of the house. Bonnie, worried about her friends, followed Tara out. Only Monique stayed behind, watching behind the curtains.

"Everything's just fine," Kim said. "These nice people were about to leave."

"Now see here, Miss Possible…" Agent Du began but was cut off by Bonnie.

"What the hell's going on?" Bonnie practically shouted as she crossed her arms. "Has Global Justice become too conceited that it could do whatever it wants to local citizens? Has all that power corrupted the very foundation that GJ was built on? So, is this how it goes, Global Justice is supreme and tell everyone to just go fuck themselves?" Felix was having a hard time keeping composed while Kim, knowing fully well how Bonnie's tongue worked was glad that she was not at the receiving end.

Agent Du frowned and was about to answer back when a man dressed in a tan suit wearing an old confederate type hat interrupted them.

"I do beg your pardon but could you keep it down? This is a residential area and the folks are getting a bit gittery with all these… show of manliness?.. about."

"Who the hell are you?" Agent Du asked, reaching the limit of his patience.

"An apt question," the gentleman smiled cryptically. "Do you really wish me to answer that?" The teenagers looked at the man in confusion and curiosity. Who was he?

Agent Du growled and faced Kim instead. "I'm warning you Miss Possible. This is your last chance."

"Even if your allegations are true, I won't give her to a butt-kissing whiny asshole like you," she said and didn't see Agent Du's hand fly towards her face.

To the surprise of all, it never touched her. The gentleman caught Agent Du's wrist before his hand touched her. As the visage of the sun faded, the whole Middleton was covered in darkness.

"It is ungentlemanly to strike a lady," the man said. Tara gasped as she saw the man's right cheek burning. Kim saw it too and was frozen on the spot. "Mr. Fenton, kindly escort the ladies inside. It is dangerous to be out at night. Agent Du suddenly screamed. His wrist was on fire and he was struggling to get free. Seeing this, Felix urged the bewildered ladies into the house. Immediately, everyone was looking through the window.

Shego gasped as she saw the flames. It was the same flames that she saw last night. The Flames of Hell. Will Du felt the man's eyes on him as if he was judging him. His eyes bore into his soul. And what the man said next sent ice into his spine.

"_Guilty"_

The man suddenly struck Agent Du, sending him flying towards one of the armored trucks that accompanied him. Struggling to get up and struck with fear, Will Du gave the order to fire.

Shego saw that every agent aimed their weapons on the man and fired. The Possible's front lawn was engulfed in flames from the rockets the helijets made. Kim and the others were stunned. No one could have survived that. As the smoke cleared, they saw the man that help Kim in flames.

But Tara was the first to see clearly. The man _was_ in flames but he was standing tall. All could see the burning skull the man had.

Dressed in biker leather, adorned with spikes and chains a very angry spirit faced the ones who attacked it.

"All of you are guilty," it said. "In one way or another."

Shego took a deep breath and stood there, watching. This was the one who saved her life and made her realize her sins. The man who helped her decide to trust her new found friends. Tara saw Shego with the same look of shocked surprise she had earlier. Even Monique had a small smile when she saw the flaming entity. Everyone in the house was touched by the Rider in one way or another.

"The _Ghost Rider_," Kim said in awe. Somehow, she could feel the sorrow and the pain the Rider had as if it was part of her. The questions had to wait, for now, all they could do was watch.

The Rider looked at Agent Du, two red orb glowing from his eye sockets as he watched the man cower behind one of the tanks.

"What was that saying you people use these days?" the Rider asked as the flames within him intensified. "Ah, I remember."

"Vengeance's a bitch, isn't it?"

_That's payback_.

The Ghost Rider simply growled and looked only at Will Du.

"You," he said. "Guilty."

All Will Du could do is ruin his pants.


	13. Ron's Terms

Chapter XII: Ron's terms

Chapter XII: Ron's terms

.

The sheer presence of the Ghost Rider could make a man quake in fear. To those who gazed upon his relentless stare would experience something close to hell. For those who earned his wrath, hell was the least of their worries. And looking at Agent Will Du, he would rather prefer to be in hell than in Middleton at the moment.

He could not believe it. There was a man with a flaming skull looming at them. But how could someone actually loom when they're at least thirty feet away from you?

The rest of the agents froze at the sight of the Ghost Rider. They had heard of stories that would even the best of them scream like a sissy. The mere sight of his burning presence quailed the strongest of hearts.

It didn't help much when they saw the Ghost Rider stop an 80 millimeter tank shell with his face.

"That was quite annoying," the Rider said as she walked slowly towards the men.

Ever had your worst nightmare come for you? That was what the men felt as the flaming specter neared them.

Chaos and disorganization erupted as the frightened faltered and the brave buckled to something that is hard to explain. And yet, the spirit of vengeance was there in front of them and was out for them.

Will Du didn't know what to do. There wasn't anything like this in the GJ files. Or nothing near it. He had heard stories of a man with a flaming skulls years ago but he merely dismissed it as tales cooked up by people he marked as irrational and unprofessional.

But yet, despite all the rumors, despite all his misgiving, despite all doubts _he_ was there. The Ghost Rider.

He would have said that it was just a man in a mask but when the Rider charged towards a tank while it fired round after round after round of its armor piercing shells onto him with nothing but increasing its fury made him realize that all tales were true.

The Rider continues on charging, not stopping even as the volley began to increase. He couldn't dodge the rounds for if he did one of them might hit the house. He knew of only one way to stop that tank from firing.

The Rider jumped onto the body of the tanks and wrapped his arms around the barrel. With effortless strength, he ripped the turret out of the tank and tossed the turret away. These made the men fear him more.

He could hear their whispers of dread. Monster. Demon. Beelzebub.

He almost sneered at that last one. He was not the devil. Though most of his powers came from the depths of Inferno itself.

"Enough," The Ghost Rider heard, making him stop and wonder how he could hear such a soft plea. There was only one explanation.

He heard the suffering of an innocent.

Turning around he saw her. Her pained expression of remorse seared though his burning heart.

_You've got it bad._ The Rider growled at that. He then stepped down from the tank and walked purposely towards Will Du who was trying real hard not to show fear.

"Tell Dr. Director that she's in Mr. Stoppable and Ms. Possible's protective custody. And they are under _my_ protection. Anyone tries to hurt them will get worse than what happened tonight. _Understand_?" Will Du closed his eyes in fear. He couldn't see that the Rider's skull was right in his face. The fires of hell was inches from Will's skin but the Rider knew he had enough.

When Will dared to open his eyes, he found the Rider gone. Rather than risking his wrath, he ordered his men to withdraw. This fight was over.

888888

Kim couldn't believe it. Shego pleaded for the destruction to stop. Earlier she ran outside, following the pale skinned woman out. It was true that the Ghost Rider was doing it a little bit thick.

Kim felt that the Rider's purpose was to _dissuade_ GJ on arresting Shego on the spot.

"Enough," Shego whispered in plea. "No more blood. No more pain. No more sadness." Kim's heart went to her. This was Shego at her most vulnerable. Everything she had seen, everything what she knew about Shego was gone. Replaced was this frail woman who was tired of life.

Strangely, the chaos ebbed. Kim looked at the carnage and saw that GJ was retreating. Kim was stunned. Could a single word be that powerful?

"Thank God they're gone," Bonnie said as she and Tara joined them outside. "This is weird. So the man was the Ghost Rider?"

"Maybe but who was he?" Tara asked a she looked around for the Rider. "He _felt_ familiar."

"Why?" Shego asked, dropping to her knees.

"He wants to save you," Kim said, crouching to see her face. The strange thing was Kim believe what she had said.

"I never asked to be saved," Shego said in a defeated voice.

"You're too proud to ask," Ron said softly as he joined them. "The dude doesn't seem to… ah… care if you wanted help or not. The fact is, he's there to help."

"Where were you?" Felix asked as he rolled beside them.

"Around," Ron smirked. Felix noticed that when Ron straightened his back, a few joints popped which made him wonder where he was truly.

"The thing is, he wanted you safe. Didn't he stop you when you were about to cut yourself?" Ron asked as he stood beside Shego. Kim blinked in surprise. Shego was about to kill herself?

"I stopped myself," Shego frowned at Ron. How did he know what she was doing? There were only two people in the room and Ron was not one of them."

"My mistake," Ron smiled. "I don't know. This Ghost Rider must have a reason and I'm really dying to know what it was." They stood there in silence but Ron was obviously waiting for an answer to his question.

"Well?" he whispered to himself.

_Sorry. I thought that was rhetorical._ Ron almost rubbed his temples in irritation. So far the man's a pain in the neck.

"Anyway," Ron took a deep breath to calm himself. "We need a place to chill. I doubt that Will will show his face anytime soon. I think… Probably… Just on the safe side.

"We got it," Kim smiled as she helped Shego up. "But where?"

"Global Justice probably got the whole world wired," Felix said as he wheeled around. "There're not much choices for us."

"Us?" Kim blinked. "You can't possibly think that you're coming along with us."

"Of course we are," Bonnie smiled. "This is going to be fun."

"Fun is not the word I would use," Kim sighed. "It's going to be dangerous."

"We need a place far enough from civilization but close enough to a town for our basic needs." Tara said as she listed the possible places that they could go.

"Would you guys listen!" Kim shouted, trying to stop the chaos mounting.

"Let it go, K." Shego softly smiled as she looked at Kim's friends. They wouldn't take no for an answer. They were going with them.

"Pack something for a cold spell," Ron heard himself talk but he wasn't the one talking. It was his voice but he knew who's moving it. He pulled out Kim's Kimmunicator and sighed. "Wade."

"What do you need Ron?" Ron looked at his group. Felix, Monique, Tara, Bonnie, Shego and finally Kim. Was what he gave up worth all of this? He saw Kim shook her head and smiled. Then, he knew.

_Yes,_ said the voice inside. Ron couldn't agree with him more.

End of chapter

a/n: the next chapter will be longer. I need to brush up on the Kimcyclopedia.


	14. Memories of Home

Chapter XIII: Memories of Home

Ron was fast asleep in the back of the Possible's Station Wagon. It had been decided that the whole family would visit Kim's Uncle Slim in Montana. With GJ hunting Shego, it was the logical choice.

But was it logical enough for the Spirit of Vengeance residing inside of the boy? He could not believe how strong Ron's will power was. He tried to kill Will Du but Ron's compassion got the better of him and the Global Justice agent left burned but alive. Though with the Penance Stare, Will merely wished to be dead.

The Spirit knew nothing but love and vengeance. He was learning how to be compassionate through Ron. And how this world was filled with greys and not only black and whites.

This made the Spirit think. Was he so blind with vengeance that he tossed away his humanity and killed indiscriminately? If so, was he supposed to forgive the people that killed his beloved for a crime she did not commit? Was he strong enough to seek justice and not vengeance?

He knew the answer. And he didn't like it.

Ron Stoppable was a stronger man than he was. His love for Kim was his strength, his compassion for others was his anchor. His humanity was his treasure.

Ron may be asleep but the Spirit was awake. Since they shared a body, he was able to move while Ron's soul rested. And he found himself in a very difficult position.

He was sitting in the middle of the back seat. Kim was to his right, sleeping on his shoulder, or rather, Ron's shoulder. And to his left… Shego was resting her head on his lap. He dare not move. He didn't want to disturb their sleep. As he looked at Shego, he was reminded of a resting cat who found the most comfortable spot in the world.

But, to his heart's ache, they reminded him of his love. They reminded him of Quimm Possible. Kim had her compassion and kindness. Shego had her fire and thirst for adventure.

It must be Ron's compassion seeping through him, but the Spirit knew that coincidences were merely fate's way of unraveling the path they chose to walk.

A few days ago he would finish off his enemies without a moment's hesitation. A few days ago he would torment the guilty until their dying breath. A few days ago he would gladly… No. His hatred and thirst for vengeance had fueled his need to punish the guilty. If only Quimm was alive…

He realized that though they were vengeful, they were different from one another.

He sought vengeance because of hate.

Ron sought vengeance because of love.

And that simple difference was what made them apart from each other.

If only she would forgive him for what he had done, then maybe he could find peace. Until then, he would guide the young Stoppable to a path that would save his soul from eternal damnation.

Brighton smirked at the irony. He gave Ron a choice, a path towards vengeance, a path towards damnation. Now, looking at the souls Ron saved, he would do everything in his power to save him from his own choice.

Brighton felt Kim squeeze Ron's hand. She was snuggling closer to him in an attempt to get herself more comfortable. He then looked at Shego and slowly stroked her hair. He did it before for his beloved, it was nice having to do it to someone again.

It was times like these that made him wonder why he set a path for vengeance. And when he remembered what people were capable of… it left him confused.

"Forgive me Quimm," Brighton said softly as he himself closed his eyes and bore his pain.

8888

Ron considered himself a man of many talents. Hell, he won a talent show because of the numerous things he had done, albeit just to stall until Kim came. However, if anyone came and said that he had a big heart, he would not believe them.

Ron may be more perceptive in some areas but could be dense in others. But he knew that he had chosen the mantle of Spirit of Vengeance so that others may not suffer as Kim had.

Ron could feel Brighton's anger. A few days ago he would have not thought of throwing a man in the path of a rocket. But now, it didn't bother him. And that what had scared him.

If he could just callously throw a man's life away would that make him the same as the ones he sought vengeance from? Would that make him a man less worthy of the love of Kim Possible?

Ron found that he didn't care. If Kim was okay, that what matters the most.

And there's Shego. True that he felt guilty that she caught the backlash of his Penance Stare but it just meant that she wasn't that innocent.

Hell, he knew she wasn't innocent. That what's made her to damned hot. And he got the feeling that his 'roommate' liked her a lot. And he didn't feel anything sexual in the attraction… no, that's wrong. It felt like… love.

How could a vengeful spirit from the civil war be in love with a modern day woman?

_Because she reminded me of someone dear to me,_ Ron heard as he saw the young officer looking at him with sad eyes… even though all he could see was the flames of hell in them.

"Dude, stop doing that," Ron sighed as he looked at his companion.

_Though we are of one body we are of two minds,_ Brighton said as he shook his head. _You think too loud._

"There's this thing about privacy," Ron grumbled as he realized that his 'roommate' is right.

_How could it be private if you shout what you think?_ Brighton asked. _And don't think too much. You're giving me a headache as well._

"Let's talk about something else," _Ron_ sighed. "Couldn't the others hear?"

_This place exist between dream and reality. Mind and matter,_ Brighton said in an eerily familiar voice.

"You played the tweebs' PS2?" Ron asked but Brighton merely shrugged.

_You were asleep. I was bored. _ Ron sighed. This spirit had a mischievous streak in him.

"Alright. The answer me this. Are you falling for Shego?" Ron asked and the young officer turned away to hide his face.

_She reminded me of someone dear to me, _Brighton said. Ron knew about the pain he had experienced. It was almost the same pain he had felt when Kim was violated.

"She looked like her?" Ron asked.

_A bit,_ the spirit said. _Though it's more that their spirit is the same. As thought she has half of her soul._ Ron tried to understand and merely sighed. This was deeper than anything he had experienced before.

"You miss her?" Ron asked. Brighton merely looked at him with an amused smile.

_Think about it._ Ron chuckled as he realized that if he were in the same position, he would miss Kim like a part of his soul had been taken away from him.

"How long have you been a Ghost Rider?" he asked.

_About a month_, Brighton said. _After I had avenged Quimm I brought her remains to her family in Montana. Do you think we could try and find it?_ Ron smiled. Despite the difference in personalities, their hearts were nearly the same.

"Sure," he promised. "Do you remember where it was?"

_That part's a bit sketchy. But maybe we could find some clues._

"Okay," Ron smiled as he nodded. "So do you remember where her family lived?"

_Lazy C Ranch._ Ron froze as he heard the name of the place. _Rimson Possible started it after… well… after there was trouble in Texas. Maybe Kimberly's a relative?_

"Maybe," Ron frowned. "It's too close to home."

_We shall see. Uncle Rim was kind enough to let me work as a ranch hand. Uncle Dim taught me how to shoot. After Texas… I don't know… Things were kind of strained for a few weeks._

"What happened in Texas?" Ron asked however, he knew that this was a sore subject for him.

_Killed some buggers that tried to rape Annabelle Possible_, Brighton said. _Uncle Dim's wife. Had to move for that ladies' sake. Though the rival rancher did leave us alone after I disposed of the rubbish on his property. After the other hands saw what had happened to them… let's say they looked for work else where._

"Didn't the guy's friends go after you?" Ron kinda knew where this was going.

_Some tried to get revenge. It's a good thing the Possibles had already moved and left the homestead empty. So I packed it with enough TNT to start a small war and waited._

"And when they came you lit the fuse," Ron nodded in understanding. "How old were you?"

_Thirteen._ If it were any other person, Ron would have told him he was lying. _I'm not proud of what I have done, Ronald. But to me, the alternative is unthinkable._ _It is much the same if someone had violated your Possible family. What would you choose?_ Ron was silent. He knew what he would have chosen. In fact, it was that choice that got him his 'roommate' in the first place. _You see. I became this way because I hated the people that made my family suffer. You, old chap, love Kimberly enough to sacrifice your soul for all of this._ Brighton looked at his flaming hands and sighed. He extinguished the flames and looked at his new friend.

_Vengeance poisons the soul. Little by little it eats at who you are until you are left with just a hull. A shell that had been burned to its breaking point. And after you had your revenge? You will be left to wander purgatory for eternity._

"Restless soul huh?" Ron stretched his arms until he could hear his joints crack. "I pride myself to never be normal. Guess this tops it, doesn't it?"

_Yes,_ the spirit agreed. _It does. _

"Hey," Ron smiled mischievously. "Can a dead guy really fall in love?"

_Do not even go there._

8888

Kim awoke refreshed. It's been a while since she slept soundly in a car. But, it's also been a while since she slept in a car with Ron. She looked at his peaceful face, thanking God that she had realized that she had loved him dearly. She was about to kiss him awake when she noticed that his other hand was resting on Shego.

Kim frowned at this. Resting wasn't the word she would use. Shego was using his hand as a cuddletoy, moaning in her sleep as she stroked her face on his hand. She was about to remove his hand when she felt his other hand squeeze hers. With slightly opened eyes, Ron looked at his girlfriend with a serene smile.

"Chill KP," he said. "Let her be. She had a rough day."

"Enjoying much?" Kim teased.

"I always enjoy my time with you KP," Ron smiled as he turned to face her with his usual goofy smile.

"I was referring to having a woman on your lap," she nodded towards Shego.

"I would love to but it's a long trip and most of my left arm and leg is asleep," _Among other things,_ Ron thought.

"So nothing's _awake_ yet?" Kim implied as she saw how close Shego's head was to what Kim would consider her territory.

"Awake? What do you mean…. Oh…" Ron grimaced as he understood what she had implied. "No. No action yet KP. But if you continue to rub your… um… delightful… I'd better stop that description." Kim blushed as she realized that her breast was touching his arm.

"As much as I enjoy your embarrassment Kimmie, I would doubt your father would be as understanding as I am in this situation," Anne Possible said from the driver's seat. Both young adults had the grace to look embarrassed and look away from each other. Thankfully, Bonnie and Tara, who were in the front seat, were asleep and didn't hear the exchange.

However, Kim didn't release him from her protective hug.

"Are you scared?" Ron asked but Kim merely rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not when I'm with you," Kim honestly said. Ron smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Ugh! Enough with the sappy," Shego groaned as she sat up. "Would it be too much for you two to get a room?"

"Four words," Ron sighed. "Black Hole Deep Probe."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Kim's mom smiled. "I've got your back, as you say."

"You rock mom!" Kim smiled as she snuggled closer to Ron. "You okay there Shego?"

"Yeah," Shego said as she mimicked Kim and snuggled to Ron. "Somehow I feel… at peace." Kim smiled. Shego said this without malice and without her usual spite. They were friends once and she wouldn't mind being her friend again.

Ron however, was in agony. At one side was his beloved Kim, at the other side was the extremely beautiful Shego. He really wondered if a dead guy could even fall in love again.

_I told you not to go there._

Ron sighed and relaxed. He felt his friend relax as well as he felt Shego's head on his shoulder. This birthed a new question.

How can a spirit woo a woman? The spirit had only one response to Ron's question

_Oh bugger._

End of chapter

a/n. Going through my old stories and trying to update them as I can. Please read and review. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
